Fehlerkiste
by Bommel
Summary: Ein Einblick in eine Welt voller Unlogik, Rechtschreibanarchismus und, es tut mir leid, dies zu sagen, Dummheit. Ist natürlich nicht böse gemeint. Dient nur zu Verbesserung und Belustigung des Volkes. Schlagt mich nicht!
1. Fehler, die Erste!

**Fehlerkiste**

_Was man in FFs so alles finden kann.... (Nur aus HP FFs)_

_Hier ist eigendlich alles Aufgelistet, was mich in FFs gestört hat. Von normalen Fehlern, die ich liebevoll erkläre über Fehler, die man nicht machen sollte, zu Fehlern, die ein bissl doof sind. Außerdem Dinge, die keine Fehler sind, aber auch doof sind. (/grummel/ Mary Sues sind doof!)_

_Bitte fühlt euch nicht beleidigt oder angegriffen. Hätte ich es auf euch abgesehen, hätte ich die fehler nämlich bestimmt nicht verbessert. Es soll euch einfach helfen, Fehler, die ihr vielleihct auch gemacht hättet vorzubeugen._

_Aber natürlich, soll das Folgende auch ein wenig lustig sein. Darum habe ich die Fehler auch nicht in aller Strenge verbessert._

_Achja, auch wenn ihr mir Morddrohungen und Briefbomben schickt.....mich werdet ihr nicht los, hahahaha! Ihr werdet mich auch nicht finden, ich komme und gehe, niemand sieht mich, niemand kriegt mich.....ich bin ein fehlerjagendes Phantom. Ich bin nie da und doch immer. Nehmt euch in Acht!!! Muhahahahaha_

_Ok, jetzt fangen wir aber mal an, ne. (Eigene Fehler sind auch dabei!)_

* * *

Plamasche – Welch eine Blamage....

Thauend – Thauend und eine Nacht....

Ginny kennt den Schuh des Manitu? Nanu?

Autorentruppe – Autoren sind Leute, die gegen das Böse kämpfen....sowas wie Polizisten....Unsere Freunde und Helfer.......sooooo falsch ist es ja gar net....

Bibilohtheke – Ja, das kann schon mal passieren... Bibliothek! (Es wurde in der ganzen Story falsch geschrieben)

rissen Schreck – Das war so oft falsch, dass ich einen riesen Schreck bekommen habe.

Er grinste sie schreck an – Wohl eher schräg. Oder sieht das bei Sirius so schräg aus, dass man einen Schreck bekommt? Bestimmt net! Von Sirius träumen doch alle weiblichen oder auch männlichen Geschöpfe dieser Welt.

Tuhrm – Turm ist ein schweres Wort, ich gebe es zu.

Hals Maul – Das ist ein anatomischer Begriff, nehme ich mal an....oder ein 't' fehlt.

....der Aufprall des harten bodens - Wenn man mal von der Rechtschreibung absieht, wie kann ein Boden auf den Boden fallen? So stands nämlich geschrieben.

verwirt – Der Wirrt im Tropfenden Kessel ist verwirt. Neenee....da ist was vertauscht!

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Malfoy es jetzt. – Wie? Was wäre er? Ein Blick? Ein Tod? Oder tot?

Ich wüste nicht... – Die Sahara ist eine große Wüsste, klar soweit?!

kriegte - Das ist ein doofes Wort!

nassere – Du nassere Sack!

...ging Lupin an ich vorbei – Ehm...an mir? An ihm? An seinem eigenen Astral-Körper? /am kopf kratz/

Portrede – Nein, es ist kein Hafen, weder eine Art von reden. Es soll Portrait heißen.

Sällen - Säle

Sääle – Gugge ma da obe! /nach oben deut/

Fugart mir glaubt.... – Bestes deutsch....

Ich wurde wieder zu deinem Vormund genannt wurden – Interessanter Satz....

...und er ob mich vom Bahnhof abholen soll – Deutsche Sprache, schwere Sprache....

King-Kross – Ist das sowas wie die Krosse Krabbe, in der Spongebob Schwammkopf arbeitet?

Entlih – Quoak

Hermine erzählt sie sei ein Muggel.......ja, darum geht sie nach Hogwarts und zaubert!

Peter Pettigrew verwandelt sich in eine Ratte, nicht in eine Maus!

Animagusen – Äh ja....also ich erklär mal so, weil es bei der Sache ziemlich oft Fehler gibt, was ja nicht schlimm ist. Animagus: Singular. Er ist ein Animagus. Animagi: Plural. Sie sind Animagi. Animagie: Die Lehre, wie man zu einem Animagus wird. Ein Buch über Animagie.

....nahm ein Stück Tee.... – Ah lecker, ich nehm mir jetzt mal einen Schluck Schnitzel!

Erwartungen nicht erfüllt – Das soll eine ZAG-Note sein....gibt's die?

Vieltrank – Mit diesem grandiosen Trank, dem Trank aller Tränke, dem König unter allen Gesöffen, kann man sich, man glaubt es kaum, in viiieeeeleeee andere Menschen verwandeln! Aber echt, ey!

Quidditsch – So sieht das Wort so bematscht aus. Es heißt Quidditch.

Forks – Hat da einer vielleicht nur die Hörbücher gehört?

Die Hauselfen haben sich heute echt selbst übersoffen. – Ich dachte immer, nur Winky hat dieses Problem.....

Intusiastisch – Das wird so geschrieben: Enthusiastisch ! Ist aber auch nicht weiter schlimm, ist halt ein Fremdwort!

Mauroders – Tztztz...welch eine Entehrung dieser hochwohlgeborenen Herren...Marauders!

Harries – Naja, wenn Harry ein Nomen, also im Sinne von Gegenstand oder so wäre und man vom Plural spricht wärs richtig. Aber wenn etwas einer Person gehört oder ähnlich, heißt es Harry's....auf deutsch übrigens einfach Harrys.

Walt – Wäs? Walt Disney? In Harry Potter? Auch noch verboten? Tzzz

Dindldpr – Was zum Teufel soll das heißen, he?

* * *

Naja, ich glaube, ich erbitte jetzt keine Kommis, da viele Leute so etwas, wie dem, was ich hier fabriziert hab wohl eher seeehr skeptisch gegenüberstehen. Aber, aus solchen Sachen, kann man lernen, merkt euch das. Aus Fehlern lernt man!


	2. Fehler, die Zweite

_Stupor: Danke für dein Review. Es war das allererste! Soll ich im nächsten Kapitel auch die Fehler aus deinem Review unterbringen? Ginni, schit.... /g/_

_Und alle anderen Reviewer: Sorry, dass ich euch jetzt nicht alle erwähne....aber sooo viele gleich! Ich bin fast vom Stuhl gefallen....man man....ihr seid klasse. Glücklicherweise bin ich bisher auch nicht auf Abneigung gestoßen. (Dirndeldepri, Schluck Kesselkuchen....ihr seit alle spitze!)_

_Übrigens, falls ihr mal einen oder mehr lustige Fehler findet, dürft ihr sie gerne an mich schicken, ne /g/_

_Also, für alles, was nur im geringsten mit Fehlern zu tun hat (auch betan), bin ich zu haben!_

_Und noch was: (man laber ich wieder viel) Ich habe schon 7. Kapitel fertig, mit dem 8. habe ich angefangen. Eigendlich waren alle 7 Kapitel vorher ein einziges, ich habe aber festgestellt, dass das dann irgendwann langweilig wird. Darum habe ich mehrere 2-Seitige Kapitel hochgeladen, ok. Das heißt auch, dass wenn ihr mir Fehler schickt, dass ne Weile dauern kann, bis man sie hier sieht._

_So, nu aba los!_

* * *

Melfoy – Hörbuch? Jedes mal stand da Melfoy....

Harrys Kuseng Dursley – Ich dachte immer Harrys _Cousin_ heißt _Dudley_.... (Wem das französische Wort zu schwer ist, der kann auch _Vetter_ schreiben. Der fette Vetter, passt doch zu Big-D)

Listerweg – Soll wohl_ Ligusterweg_ heißen.

Hoghwarts – Bei so einem wichtigen Namen sollte man aufpassen.

Hogsmeat – Mei Mei Mei......Hogsmea_de_

Griffindor, Slitherin, Rawenclow, Huffelpaff – So werden die Häuser meistens falsch geschrieben....jetzt mal für alle und im Chor: _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw_ und _Hufflepuff_!!!

Sie hatte eine furchtbare Frucht – Ich würd jetzt mal denken, dass das _Furcht _heißen soll. Übrigens, ‚furchtbare Furcht' hört sich ein wenig komisch an....

Liebkosten – Das Wort würde manchmal wohl auch passen, aber eigendlich heißt es _liebkosen_

Wehrwolf – Nicht weiter schlimm, aber da es mehrere Leute gibt, die es falsch schreiben: _Werwolf_! Ach....wens interessiert: „Wer"war ein altes Wort für „Mann"(sorry, den Klugscheißer muss ich halt manchmal raushängen lassen...)

Nivo – Das ist unter meinem _Niveau_!

....er steckte den Zauberstab in den Ärmel seiner Tasche – Es gibt Taschen mit Ärmeln? Cool! Will haben!

Bahnsteig 11 ¾ - Das sollte nach Möglichkeit nicht passieren.....

...Percyvel... – Einer der Vornamen Dumbledores: _Percival_ (Info: Früher duften nur die Reichen oder Adligen und so weiter so heißen, die Armen mussten Percy heißen.)

Pensi – Wieder nur das Hörbuch gehört?

Hertz – Das wurde öfter falsch geschrieben.....Herz! Hertz ist so ein Typ, der das mit dem Megahertz oder so erfunden hat. Weiß ich nicht so richtig....hab in Physik nie richtig aufgepasst. Ist auf jeden Fall eine Einheit. Herz ist eines der wichtigsten Organe, was die meisten Lebewesen besitzen. Trotzdem sollte man auch mal sein Gehirn benutzen!

....das schrecken... – Es heißt _der_ _S_chrecken!

Dumblidore – Wie süß....ein Kosename? (War übrigens jedesmal falsch geschrieben)

....endeucht.... – Das _entäuscht_ mich sehr....

Tjach – Also ehrlich.....ich weiß nicht, was das heißen soll....Tja? Ach? Tjach sagt meine Oma immer, gibt's das Wort vielleicht doch wirklich?

....wer hat _gähn_ geklingelt? – Gähn? War die Schreiberin müde?

....so ein Tipp war im Dorf.... – Ich denke, da war _Typ_ gemeint.

Dumblidere - Zur Abwechslung mal....

Osombel – Von der Aussprache her, würde ich jetzt mal denken, dass das _Ensemble_ heißen soll. Ist französisch.

Megamorfmagus – _Methamorphmagus_, so was ist die Tonks.

rnwen – Damit bin ich definitiv überfordert!

Harry ist nicht groß und kräftig.....das sind eher Crabbe oder Goyle.

Crap und Goil – Siehe oben wie es geschrieben wird!

Fisyk – Tja ähm...._Physik_?

Die „Drei Besen"sind nicht in der Winkelgasse!

Der „Honigtopf"auch nicht!

Pottschlüssel – Ist der _Portschlüssel_ vielleicht ein Topf? Oder einer speziell für Potters?

Apellause – Ist das ein _Applaus_, bei dem mit Äpfeln geworfen wird?

Salza – Das sollte _Salazar_ heißen.....hihi....vielleicht tanzte er ja gerne Salza...

Lucio – Der heißt aber_ Lucius_.

Föniks – Wer kennt diises orangsch-rote Phoiertiir denn nischt?

Senp – Senf? Nagut, welcher Seppel schreibt denn so den Namen unseres Lieblingslehrers _Snape_?

Ein kleiner Abschnitt aus der besten Story, die ich je gelesen habe:Harry sahs im Hogwats Espress und guckte außm Fenster und sa sich die vorbeiziende landschafft an sene nabe zippte kurtz und er schlug mit der Hand gegen seine Nbe und der schmertz war weg er guckte wider auß fenster und hörte dann wie die tär aufgestosen wurde und dann kamen seine freunde Ton und Hermine rein in das abteil aus dem Fertrauensschülerabteil und setzten sich zu harry und ron fragte ob harry Zauberschar spillen will harry sagte nicht n da er sich von seinen nabenschertzen ablenken lassen wolte – _Das ist alles echt, ich hab nichts dazugemogelt, dass stand da in rot auf schwarz! Aber was zum Teufel soll das? Harry, der von seiner Narbe mit Reißverschluss verarscht wird, Ron der rumtönt.....NEIN!_

Lochschopf – Äh....

wil – Tja öh...will is es nich...

Naa, bekomm ich jetzt wieder ein paar (fehlerhafte) Reviews?


	3. Fehler, die Dritte

_Achja, ich hab nichts gegen die Hörbücher. Ich meinte nur, weil die Namen halt flasch geschrieben waren, ne...._

_Und ich habe einen neuen Namen dazu bekommen, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr nur die Fehlerjägerin sondern auch noch die Fehlerdetektivin! Danke Carys!_

_Herrje, ich hab jetzt schon das 8. kapitel zur Hälfte voll. Leute, hier komm noch sehr viel...und es wird immer mehr....und mehr....macht das jemandem was aus? Mir nicht!_

* * *

dul – Keinen Plan!

Verblüvt – Das _verblüfft_ mich doch sehr!

Harry hat keine braunen Haare, sondern schwarze, rabenschwarze, kohlrabenschwarze, pechschwarze Haare...schwarz, schwarz, schwaaaaaarz!!!!!!!!!

Federmaus – Das sieht aus wie eine Fledermaus mit Federn. Naja, oder wie ein Vogel, der den Köper einer Maus hat....oder so ähnlich...

jänner – Nicht die geringste Ahnung was das heißen soll...

Lupin war wohl eher nicht im gleichen Jahrgang wie Umbridge. Die wird wohl sehr viel älter sein als er.

Lucius Malfoy war auch nicht im gleichen Jahrgang wie die Rumtreiber, er ist ca. 5 Jahre älter.

Bist du breit? – /hicks/ Wäs? -.-°°°

Expelahmus – Der Fluch, der dem Gegner gaaanz laaaaanngssaaaaamm deeennn Zaaaauuuubeeeeeerstaaaaab eeeeeennnnnntreeeeeiiiiiißßßßßßt.

Mal ne Frage an alle hier.....mit Reducto kann man doch nichts schrumpfen oder?

Evans Potter – Aus der Story geht hervor, dass der Autor wohl dachte, dass Harrys Mutter mit Vornamen Evans hieß. Sie hieß aber Lily (KA ob das nur ein Spitzname ist), ihr Mädchenname war Evans und später heiß sie Potter, da sie James Potter heiratete.

Noch mehr zu Namen. Wie ihr auf der neuen Seite von JKR lesen könnt, heißt Ginny mit vollem Namen nicht Virginia sondern Ginevra, ebenso, wie Harry nicht Harold heißt.

Cho ist ein Jahr höher als Harry. Wenn Harry in der siebten ist, ist sie schon weg!

Luna ist weder in Gryffindor noch im gleichen Jahrgang wie unser goldenes Trio. Sie ist in Ravenclaw und einen jahrgang niedriger.

Tom Riddles zweiter Vorname ist nicht Voldemort, sondern Marvolo bzw. Vorlost! /kopfschüttel/

In der heutigen extrem zweideutigen Welt, sollte man Appariergeräusche nicht mit „Popp"beschreiben. (Hab ich ein schmutziges Hirn?)

Hagrid war auch nicht im gleichen Jahrgang wie die Rumtreiber! Er war 4 Klassen unter Tom Riddle aka Voldemort!

Undichter Kessel – Das Pub, von dem aus man in die Diagonale Gasse kommt....

Prerfresser - Sollte wohl _Professor_ heißen....rrrrr

Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben ihren Laden nicht in der Winkelgasse 260, sondern in der Nummer 93!

„Im Stachel ist Gift, dass dich umbringt, sobald du stirbst."– Ahja, es bringt mich erst um, wenn ich sterbe....ist es dann schlimm? Naja....

...er lag in das Bett – Und ich tippe an der Computer....

Stummerest – Also entweder, darf diejenige, die diese Strafe bekommt nicht mehr reden oder es heiß Stubenarrest.

Griffendor – Noch eine neue Schreibweise dieses Hauses. Es heißt aber Gryffindor.

Dumbledork – dork, dork.

ienme – kA

Dräco – Die Punktchen mussen weg!

Droco – Wir kennen ihn doch alle! JKR hat seinen Namen nur immer falsch geschrieben!

Mac Gonagall – Sind zwar verschiedene Autoren, aber so viele falschgeschriebene Namen habe ich in einer halben Stunde trotzdem noch nicht gefunden....

Bobatons – Die tolle Französische Schule.....Beauxbatons

Revenclor – Der Schreiberling ist aber bestimmt nicht in _Ravenclaw_...

McGonnegalle – Da kommt mir ja glatt die Galle hoch!

ecksellenter – Das ist eine _exzellente_ Schreibweise.

Dumbldior – Ein Duft für alte Männer?

Jentelman – Gentleman

Hüpsch – _hübsch, hübsch..._

Babie – Baby

Ein bodo farbenes Kleid – „Ja hallo, Bodo Bach mein Name!"Ähm ja.....

Ein Schrei halt... – AAHH...haltet den Schrei!!!

....die Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Häuser gesteckt.... – Ist ja kein Fehler, aber ich hab mir das mal bildlich vorgestellt.../stopf/, /stampf/, /aahhh/. Erinnert mich auch irgendwie an die chinesische Bahn...

....er ging weiter seinen Gedanken nach – Ja, er hat einen Tranchcoat an, Hut und Sonnenbrille und verfolgt ganz unauffällig seine Gedanken....

Rawenclav –Oje.....das kam auch noch zweimal im Titel in Großbuchstaben vor.....wie peinlich....

* * *

_So....und jetzt hab ich nichts dagegen, wenn ich wieder ein paar Kommis krieg, ja /liebguck/_


	4. Fehler, die Vierte

_Danke an alle Reviewer!!!_

_Ich habe auch erfahren, dass „jänner"Januar heißt. Naja, man sollte nicht unbedingt österreichische Befriffe in einer FF unterbringen. Außerdem wird jeder Monatsname groß geschrieben._

_Es kann natürlich auch mal sein, dass ich mich verschreibe, ne....aber hey, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch....mal davon abgesehen, dass ich meistens im Halbdunkel schreibe...VERZEIHT MIR!!!_

_Übrigens finde ich diese Fehler nicht nur in FFs dieser Seite, sondern auch auf allen möglichen anderen. Das Internet ist voll davon!_

_Eins muss noch sein: Ich bin beim 9. Kap.!_

_Und weiter geht's mit:_

* * *

Windilator – Naja, mal davon abgesehen, dass es in Hogwarts wahrscheinlich keinen _Ventilator _gibt....

Cho Chang ist doch nicht der Sucher von Gryffindor! Das ist Harry! So kann Cho auch nich von einer Mary Sue abgelöst worden sein...ayayay....

Die obengenannte Mary Sue ist dazu auch noch in Ravenclaw...gerade eben wars noch Gryffindor...also wie jetzt??? Da ist was vertauscht......arrr mein Kopf...

Patsy – Patsy...._Pansy_....

Ginny ist nicht mit Seamus zusammen, sondern mit Dean!

Madame Hoch – „Flieg Hoch, flieg!", sagt die Leherin von der kleinen _Hooch._

....safte er – Und ich safte, dass das ein dummer Fehler ist, der sich lustich anhört. Äh..._sagte_ ich, ne.

Curciatsus-Fluch – Der vierte Unverzeihliche....

Porträt – Hatten wir schonmal....aber wisst ihr was, das würde ich der neuen Rechtschreibung zutrauen. Das ist schließlich so ähnlich wie Majonäse. Bah...furchtbar!

Tile – Teile passt net....was in Merlins Namen heißt das dann?

Siri – Ist ja kein Fehler...aber....mal im Ernst Leute.....ist das schwuchtelig? JAAAA /lolwech/

Am Samstagnachmittag? – Nicht falsch, aber was steht einen Satz weiter? „Doch, ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig auf Sonntag........."(fragt mich nicht warum da soviele Punkte sind!)

Noch ein kleiner Tipp am Rande: Es reicht vollkommen, wenn man am Satzende ein (!) Schlusszeichen macht. Wenn man Fragen, Befehle oder anderes unterstreichen will, gehen auch mal 2 oder 3 Frage- oder Ausrufezeichen. Aber bitte nicht 10! Ok, bei Spaß sind 10 erlaubt (Wird Tipp mit einem oder zwei ‚p' geschrieben? Jah, manchmal hasse auch ich die Rechtschreibung....da blickt doch keiner durch!)

James lächelte sich verführerisch an. – Da ist nicht die Rede von einem Spiegel....also wie jetzt???

quitschfidele – Hä? Bitte was? Update: Das Wort gibt es wirklich! Das wusst ich net....naja....lustiches Wort.

Hypermegagenial – Hey, James ist ja voll der superkrassegeilomatiko Checker!

Dr.Crusher – lol...heißt so nicht auch die Doktorin auf der Enterprise? Ist sie ins Harry Potter-Universum geflogen?

Mal so ne Frage nebenbei: Würdet ihr jemanden küssen, der gerade eben noch gekotzt hat??

Übrigens, man sollte nicht jedes mal, wenn sich Leute treffen „Hi! Wie geht's?"schreiben. Ab und zu schon, aber nicht immer!

Sagt man „Shit. Naja."wenn die Eltern der Ehefrau sterben? James ist ja so gefühlskalt /hoil/

Entlich – Quoak.....

Findet ihr es nicht auch unlogisch, wenn Zauberer keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen?

Grob Klotz – Äh

seiner Seitz – tztztz....._seinerseits_....meinerseits....deinerseits....Jenseits...äh nää...

Halz – Was ham die Leutz nur mit dem ‚z' ?

Oh Merlin! Harry hat keine Locken!!!

Flourisch&Blotts – schschschsch...

Lilie Evans – Hallo und ich bin Tulpe Blumentopf!

Ist hier der Tag, daß ich sie alle zu erst erlernte. – Mal von der neuen (!) Rechtschreibung abgesehen......wäs??

Nach einem Satzzeichen muss immer eine Leerstelle gemacht werden!

...sie war blas - Jaja....._blass_ bitteschön!

Sie ist auch net zu deinem Gebnurtstag. – Wie kann man _nett_ zu einem _Geburtstag_ sein?

Ich holls. – Ehm ja, da holt jemand die Post....

Vornon Dursley – Na, wer kennt den denn nicht?!

Drachenfell – Natürlich haben Drachen ein Fell.....Bären haben ja auch _Schuppen_ und Fische Federn.....ist doch alles klar!

Auchen – ist das ein Dialekt??

Harry, (...) musste zugeben, dass er (Voldy) seit ihrer letzten Begegnung viel hübscher geworden ist. – Jo, das is der Sunnyboy Voldemort, ne

Ist der liebe Professor, der Voldie in der Birne hatte eine Frau?? Nein Mrs. Quirrell....also Mr.

Kanstde – Ja.....

Blase – Wer kennt ihn nicht, den Blasehase Zabini?!

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und hatte todesmutig eine Hand auf Snapes Arm gelegt – Boah ey, so mutig will ich auch mal sein!


	5. Fehler, die Fünfte

_Danke! Ich danke allen! Ich liebe euch! /In Tränen ausbrech/_

_/Hat sich wieder gefasst/_

_Liz Black: In einem Interview hat JKR aber gesagt, dass Blaise ein Junge ist. Er wurde nur in der Übersetzung zu einem Mädchen gemacht. Im Englischen kann man das ja net so unterscheiden...._

_Jo Lizard und Padfoot's Mate: Danke, muss ich mir merken. Is aba auch kagge nen französisches Wort mit ä zu schreiben. Sprachenanarchie is gut /g/_

_Und nu geht's weidaaaaa...._

* * *

Ich mag so Mary Sues nicht, die ein Lächeln haben, das so bezaubernd ist, wie es noch nie jemand sah und dadurch sogar Snape eine solche Geste aufs Gesicht locken....

hahsek – Bei Merlin, auf der Tasti sind extra Buchstaben, damit man die Wörter auch später lesen kann!!

Schwefelschwarz – Merkwürdig, ich dachte immer Schwefel wäre meistens so gelblich...

3x im selben Satz „ihre wunderschönen blonden Locken"und „ihre beachtenswerte Oberweite", „Ihre endlos langen Beine" ..........ist zu viel für mich /zusammenbrech/

Harry Potter ist übrigens 1980 geboren. Seine Eltern 1960 (Sirius, Lupin und Snape auch). Hat JKR mal in einem Interview gesagt. Wo wir jetzt schon dabei sind: Wenn man oberes beachtet und sich den 4.Band nochmal durchliest, weiß man auch, das Lucius älter ist als James Potter und Co.

Hogwarts liegt irgendwo in Schottland. Geht aus „Magische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind"durch einen von Rons oder Harrys Kommentaren hervor.

Haare Potter – Haare Potter hat schwarze _Harry_....

....der Biber der Hufflepuffs... – Ja, das ist das Tier dieses Hauses! Gryffindor hat nen Fisch, Slytherin ein Nashorn und Ravenclaw, wie der Name schon sagt.....einen Flubberwurm....

Hackennase – Hackennase? _Harkennase_? Is doch alles das selbe....

Oklumense – Sooo falsch muss man das nu auch wieder net schreiben, ja! _Okklumentik_, _Occlumence_!

Mrs. Figg wohnt nicht neben den Dursleys!!!

Georg – Fangen die Leutz jetzt an, die Namen zu übersetzen?

Sirius ist nicht durch einen schwarzen Rahmen gefallen, er ist durch einen Bogen, der einen schwarzen, zerschlissenen Vorhang hatte gefallen!

Räsong – Ein kreatives Beispiel um die Lautschrift in das Wort einfließen zu lassen. Ich meine, es heißt ja nicht _Raison_, oder....oder...das ist die neue Rechtsreibung. Mit den eingedeutschten französischen Wörtern habe ich immer noch Probleme....

Krankenhausfrei - /Hoil/ ich werde in der Schule immer Krankenhausfrei geschlagen....

Aurorer – Auroren

Arithmentik – Arithmantik

Arithmethik – Guck oben!

Arythmatick – Nein! /Homer Simpson immitier/

Also ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich dachte immer, das Draco ein männliches Wesen der Schöpfung ist, darum schreibe ich auch nicht Ms. Malfoy....es sei denn, Snape weiß besser, ob der Kleene was in der Hose hat....

Schwirichkeiten – Da hat einer _Schwierigkeiten,_ richtig zu schreiben...

Schult – Man sollde über tie Unterschiede zwischen ‚d' und ‚t' bescheit wissen...

wehrend - sowie uber die Untärschiede zwischän ‚e' und ‚ä'.

Juvhzte – Und was ist das schon wieder???

Rphung – Mit ein wenig Fantasie, weiß man, dass da _Rührung _hingehört.

mücctest – Irgendwie hat die Autorin zu schnell geschrieben. Da waren dauernd Fehler mit falschen Buchstaben.....ayayay....das heißt _müsstest_....

Teestrahlen – Ja, da sind riesige Teestrahlen, aus einer riesigen Teekanne, mit denen man ins Ministerium fliegen kann, um dort Prophezeihungen zu klauen....

Vggdd – Das is ein Schulfach. Professor Lupin ist der Lehrer. Hmm...Verteidigung gegen gute dunkle Dünste?

Aggromotula – Die Viecher heißen _Acromatula_! Da krieg ich echt Aggros!

Gorge – Ja...mhm...so kann mans natürlich auch schreiben...wenn man denn unbedingt will...

Professor Bims – Wer kennt ihn, die Schlaftablette von Hogwarts, den Geist eines Leherers, denn bitteschön nicht? Ich gebe es zu, ich kenne ihn nicht....nur einen, der _Binns _heißt....

Zachas Smt – Kennt ihn einer? Ich kenn nur _Zacharias Smith_.

Haary - Achwas.....nee is klar.

....mein Sternschnüppchen. – Das ist aber süß, mein Honigkuchenzuckergussmondenglein! /schüttelt den Kopf und geht weg/

James Potter hatte auch schwarze Haare! SCHWARZ!!!

...tuhen – Ich tuhe das jetzt mal verbessern. Also das tuht man so schreiben, wenn man des denn unbedingt schreiben tuhen will: _Tun_!

Lingusterweg – Erinnert mich jetzt an Lingusten.....sind das nicht so Tiere, die im Wasser rumschwimmen? Oh sorry, die heißen Langusten, oder....

Ebenholzhaar – Achja, unser lieber Harry hat Haare aus Holz. Interessant. (Haare, so schwarz wie Ebenholz klingt besser)

Malöhr – Dieses Wort so zu schreiben, ist wirklich ein _Maleur_...(Oder ist das schon wieder so ne eingedeutschte Kagge?)

Chappi – Danke Serena.Malfoy! Sie hat diesen Fehler entdeckt. An was erinnert uns das, hm?

Und noch was zu Serena: Das is ein ganz braves Mädel, sie hilft mir nämlich bei der Fehlersuche. Sie schreibt mir immer fleißig E-Mails. Ich hoffe, sie ließt das nächste Kap aufmerksam durch....wirst schon sehen /g/. Also, ein gaaaanz dickes Danke, extra an dich!!!

Nächstes Chappi kommt übrigens morgen....uind jeder der mir ein KOmmi schreibt kriegt ne Dose Chapy oder Whiskas .-


	6. Fehler, Extraedition von Serena

_Vorerst noch ein paar Reviewantworten:_

_Jo Lizard – Von den englischen Begriffen habe ich eigendlich auch gar keine Ahnung. Allerdings habe ich das Wort Occlumence mal in einer FF gelesen. Fehler sind ansteckent._

_Das mit dem Malheur ist mir jetzt auch aufgefallen. Das war ein Tippfehler....kann doch mal passieren, oder...._

_Aber, was heißt ‚juchzte'? Ich kenn nur jauchzen...._

_Patfoot's Mate: Gugge da oben, wegen dem Malheur._

_Die-Nudel: Wenn du welche findest, her damit! Nein, du hast nicht viele Fehlergemacht /g/_

_Aisa – Vielleicht gibt es ja beides. Denke ich jetzt mal, da mir ist, als hätte ich Arithmetik auch schon gehört...._

_Und die Fehler finde ich auch auf ganz vielen anderen Seiten. Manchmal ist auch was aus Rollenspielen aus verschiedenen Foren dabei. Im Internet wimmelts nur so von Fehlern, sag ich dir!_

_Vestia: Danke für die Mail! Ich weiß leider auch nicht, von wem hier Fehler drin sind. Das sind jetzt einfach schon zu viele._

_Jeel: Jup, Kacke schreib ich immer so komisch. Das hab ich mir von einer Freundin angewöhnt. Oder findest du das sooo kagge? Schön, dass dir die Fehlerkiste gefällt!_

_Ihr könnt mir mit dieser Adresse Mails schicken: saadiarajput18hotmail-com. Den ‚-' müsst ihr natürlich durch einen ‚.' ersetzen._

_Und bevor ich es vergesse: Whiskas für alle! /verteil/_

_Dieses Kapitel ist eigendlich von Serena.Malfoy. Sie hat mir schon so viele Fehler geschickte, dass ich ihr dieses Kapitel quasi schenke. Ich hoffe es freut dich, Serena. /knuddel/_

_Ich hab nur noch ein eigenes Kommentar dahinter gesetzt. Meine Kommis sind übrigens kursiv._

* * *

?Was machst du da??, fragte er ungläubisch. – _Und ich finde es unglaublisch, dass da so wenige ‚?' sind._

Ein Jahr foller aufregender Ereignisse – _Eine Kiste foller toller Fehler, die voll toll sind_.

Und Dumbledore ließ ihn mir Freuden gehen. – _Den Autor erschieß ich mit Freuden._

konnte ihm keine Antwort geben.", antwortete Tom. - Interessante Interpunktion

Es sind alles nur Staturen. - Soll wohl Statuen heissen. _Das denke ich auch._

Doch der Künstler der sie entstehen lassen hat, nahm lebendige als Vorbild und

hat sie nach diesen gestalten. – _Interessant..._

... beantwortete er und hielt vor ein weiteres Tor. – _Das versteh ich jetzt nicht wirklich..._

Krohnleuchter – _Ich sollte mal überlegen, dem, der die meisten Fehler macht eine Krone zu schicken....dann ist er so eine Art Felerköhnig...._

wenn er sicb ärgerte – _Da ärgere ich mich auch...._

Jeder der aus der Rolle viel – _Ahja..._

Für jeden Tag mehr denn ihr beraucht wird einer von euch sterben. – _Das sagt mir, dass der Autor in dem Moment, als der dies schrieb, geraucht hat._

schaute sie auf die Vermummte Gestallt – _Gestalt....mit einem ‚l'_

Er vermisst eure Teepartie. – _Ja, ich auch..._

der jenige unärenvoll von Hogwarts verwiesen. - Das tut ja schon weh :-) _Das tut wirklich weh. Aber es ist mir eine Ehre das zu verbessern.....hab nur keine Lust...._

Dematoren – _Das Gegenteil von einem Dementor._

Die Einziegen die ihn verdutzt ansahen – _Vielleicht sahen ihn irgendwelche sonderbaren Ziegen verdutzt an?_

bekommen Sie beide die volle Straffe. – _Das schreit ja nach einer Bestrafung!_

Minevra McGonagall hat soeben die Seiten gewächselt, - _Oje..._


	7. Fehler, Extraedition von Moony

_Wieder ein Extrakapietel. Dieses Mal ist es ein Geschenk an **Moony**! Ich ahbe nur wieder meinen Kommis in kursiv dahinter geschrieben._

_Übrigens, ich hab noch ein Extrachappi im Petto. Das kommt aber erst bissl später, sonst vergesst ihr noch, wem die Fehlerkiste eigendlich gehört. Ich hab schon gaaanz file Fhelher gevunten. Bin schon beim 13. Kapittel, jaahaa!!_

_Vampiry: Schön, dass dir die Kiste gefällt /froi/_

_Jo Lizard: /unschuldig guck/_

_Lmea: Könnt ich mir vorstellen..._

_Padfoot's Mate: Sorry....Fehler beinflussen...._

_Serena.Malfoy: Immer wieder gerne._

* * *

„Was n das für n **viel**?", fragte Tonks - Eigentlich meint Tonks hier ein Vieh. _Außerdem, gehört vor das ‚n' ein Häkchen. Kann man, wenn man total umgangssprachlich schreiben will aber auch weglassen._

"be-schäftigt" / "Re-mus" /"Jah-ren" /"Siri-us" / "ir-gendwas" ... - Wieso immer diese Striche??? also die / sind von mir. Gab des noch einige Male mehr. Ist aber nicht zur Trennung am Ende eine Zeile, weil es mitten drin ist. _Ich würde sagen, das ge-hört in das Buch „Die un-gelösten Rä-stel dieser Welt"._

"**Hagried**" - _ie_

"Als die Kutsche dann endlich **anhielte**, stiegen sie aus, gingen die Treppe hinauf und treten in die große Eingangshalle, wo Dumbledore stand, der sie durch seine halbmondförmige Brille anguckt." - Manche hams net so mit den Zeitformen. _Nicht nur Zeitformen...._

"komischer Weise" - _Oh n_.

"**Sevelius** Snape" - _Achja...den kennen wir doch irgendwoher, oder? Ach nein, der hieß ja Severus._

"...führte Professor **Mcgonagal** die Erstklässler rein, die dann alle vor dem **Lehretisch** stehen bleiben." - _Welch Wort und Wort der Autor hier zustande brachte. Ich vermag es kaum zu glauben!_

"...was **natürlich selbstverständlich** der sprechende Hut tat." - doppelt gemoppelt hält besser, oder? ;D. _Jo, find ich auch ;D._

"...erhob sich Dumbledore zu seiner üblichen **Jahresbeginnrede**." - tolles Wort. _Jahresbeginn? Dat gibbet doch net wirklisch, oda?_

"...und deshalb **Treten** neue, folgende **regeln** in Kraft. Das Schloss wird nicht **verlasen**, wenn nicht ein Lehrer bei, beziehungsweise in der Nähe ist." – _Jap, gute Regel!_

"Immerhin **was** es hier, als er rausfand, das Sirius unschuldig **machte**." - _Achja, so das ist es also?_

"Ich hab die **Griffendohrs** der sechsten." - _Oh. Mein. Gott! Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!_

"Mr. Malfoy wollte nur grade das Klassenzimmer in die Luft **sprängen**." - _Oh, aber die Zeit für eine kleine Verbesserung muss sein. Es heißt: sprengen!_

"Darunter auch die **Slytherins mit den sechsten**." - Der Autor meinte hier die Sechstklässler von Slytherin.

"**Jerald**, ich sollte dir etwas sagen." - Irgendwie springt der Autor immer zwischen John und Jerald als Lupins Zweitnamen wobei John ja stimmt. _Er konnte sich halt nicht entscheiden..._

"Inzwischen waren sie am **Portreh** der Fetten Dame angelangt und steigen durch das Loch, das zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte." - Also steigen sie jetzt durch ein Loch, was früher mal zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte?! o.Ô Und wer kennt es nicht? Das Portreh, die Ablösung des Portschlüssels!. _Mit so einem Vieh will ich auch mal reisen!_

"Damit wollte sie nur bezwecken, das Tonks **abgelängt** war." - _Wie bitte? Sorry, war gerade abgelenkt...._

"Ron **Rehzelte** grade, ob Snape nicht ein Vampir war." – _Und ich rätsele immer noch, ob der Autor einen „kleinen"Dachschaden hat._

"Dann blickte Remus hoch zur Heulenden Hütte und **säufst**." - Schade, dass das ‚s' net fehlt, wäre noch witziger.

"**Bibellotheck**" – _In Bibliotheken findet man auch Wörterbücher._

"**Kossang**" - Koseng Kossang is doch alles das selbe. _Wie bei Kossine und Kusine._

"Remus, du musst deine Kräfte **Einsätzen**." – _Ich setze Tag für Tag meine vollen Fehleraufspürkräfte ein._

"Abgesehen davon ist es dein **Schicksaal**." "Mein **Schicksaal** ist es wohl **er** als Werwolf rumzurennen." "Wie konnte er ihm sagen, was sein **Schicksaal** ist." – _Muss ich das jetzt etwa korrigieren?_

"Nur die, die wussten wo er **wahr**, konnten beruhigt sein, das sie nicht gegen eine Wand lief." - Es geht hier um nen Geheimgang. _Is trotzdem komisch_.

"An den Wänden standen **Bücherreggalle**." – _Vielleicht sind ja Bücherregale gemeint, in denen Bücher stehen, in denen etwas über Gallen steht und Reagga-Musik abspielen..._

"zwei **Hufflehpuffs**" – _Heiliger Besenstil! Geht's noch?_

"Sie setzten sich zu ihr **und ihr** und ihren Freundinnen" – _Ach da setzten sie sich hin._

"**Abbeendessen**" – _Mensch Meier, man kann sich nicht aussuchen, von welchen Buchstaben man mehr nimmt!!_

"Eine ganze Weile **starten** sie sich nur gegenseitig an." - das war mehrmals falsch. _Sowas ist fast immer falsch._

"Auch die Lehrer kam. Remus und Tonks hatten sich bereits **neben einander Hingesetzt.** Gleich **gegen über **von ihnen saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny **und Ginnys beiden Freundinnen**." - Ginnys beiden Freundinnen hört sich irgendwie blöd an grübel.

"**Griffendore**" - _/umfall/_

"....vergebens auf die **Rücker** ihrer Lehrerin warteten" - Auf die Rückkehr wohl eher.

"....doch hinter ihnen befanden sich Todesser und vorne **weck** Peter **Pattigrew**." - hmm steht Wurmschwanz nun vor den Todessern oder gegenüber von den Todessern?!

"Der Gemeinschaftsraum war vollkommen **lehr**." - bei so einem Fehler übergehen wir sogar, dass ,wenn Remus drinsteht, der Raum ja net vollkommen leer ist, sondern ansonsten vollkommen leer. Ach ich bin zu kleinlich, oder? ô.O. _Hey hey, hier muss man einen gewisse Kleinlichkeit vorzuweisen haben!_

"Nein, diesmal war er **Rial**" - Er meint hier real.

"Er **schriet** auf Tonks zu." – _Er schritt auf Tonks zu._

"**Severius** Snape" - Wohl nur die Hörbücher gehört. Rufus Beck spricht den Namen nämlich wirklich so aus. Vollkommen falsch also. -.-

"**Madam Pomfry**" – _Irgendwann hole ich mir die liebe Poppy Pomfrey auch mal hierher._

"Plötzlich **viel** Harry etwas ein." – _Sowas passiert echt häufig. Hier muss fiel hin._

"....**Bezaubernde Gestallt**" – _Bezaubernder Fehler._

"....das keiner in Panik **Gerit**" – _Oh weh, oh nein, sogleich ich das gelesen hat, welch Graus, ich in Panik geriet...._


	8. Fehler, die Sechste

_Nu gehts auch gleich weiter....mit einem Kapitel von mir_

* * *

.....das Zaubern auf den Korridoren zwischen den Unterricht nicht gezaubert wird. – Alles klar!

Qoälten – Quoak

Einkornhaar – Das ist eine Haar von einen Einkorn. But what the fuck is a Einkorn???

Goge – Ich gebs auf!

Grog – Natürlich, Freds Zwilligsbruder ist ein Getränk!

Sapne – Wer verhunzt denn da den Namen dieses wundervollen, fairen, netten Lehrers??

Bumbledore – Hört sich an wie eine Süßigkeit.....naja, passt ja /gg/

....dachte Lily in Gedanken – Ja wo denkt man denn sonst? Im Fehlerverbessern?

....dachte er im Kopf. – Das passt. Aber...naja...wo denkt man sonst noch? Im linken, kleinen Zeh? Ich glaube dahin hat der Autor seinen Verstand verbannt...

Boexbatons – Hatten wir schonmal...oder?

McGonagell – Ich glaub, den Namen hatte ich auch schonmal verbessert, gell? Sorry, mein Gedächtnis hat sich auch in meinem linken, kleinen Zeh verkrochen...

Belleatrix – Also mir machts nichts aus, wenn der Name dieser Sch.... falsch geschrieben wird...

Näxhten – Ich widme mich jetzt mal dem nächsten Fehler...

Tschentelman – Also wisst ihr, die Zeit, in der die Leute noch nach Gehör schrieben ist eigendlich vorbei, Gentlemen! (Das ist jetzt im Plural geschrieben, ne!)

Ratschläger – Autsch! Ich hab da mal einen Ratschlag, schreib es das nächste Mal richtig, ok?!

Wesly – Weasley

Weasly – Und weils so schön war....Weasley

Wasley – Alle guten Dinge sind drei.....Weasley

Dubledore – Einen doppelten Dumbledore, bitte. Gerührt, nicht geschüttelt. (Das fiel mir jetzt so spontan ein...)

„Faszinierend!", sagte Hermine und legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn – Wird Hermine jetzt zur Vulkanette....äh...ich meine zu einem Vulkanier?

Sirius' Animagusform ist ein Hund! Kein Wolf....

Siriuss – Siehe oben. Bei einem Namen, der mit einem ‚s' endet hängt man nicht noch ein ‚s' dran, man setzt einem Apostroph. (Tut mir leid, aber ich hab jetzt mal wirklich keine Ahnung, wie man das schreibt....verzeiht mir! Bin jetzt leider auch zu faul, um im Duden nach zu sehen....aber ihr wisst ja, was ich meine.)

Hmm....ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, dass James eine elektrische Zahnbürste benutzt....

Hermine hat schon seit dem vierten Jahr keine zu langen Schneidezähne mehr.

Lichtschalter? In Hogwarts?

Hedwig kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen freundschaflichen Klaps auf den Rücken, der ihn beinahe zu Boden stürzen ließ. – Und dann kam Hagrid und flatterte fiepend auf seine Schulter.

Draco raucht Wests? Pfui!

Harry hat ein Ohnegleichen in Wahrsagen und ein Erwartungen übertroffen in VgddK? LöL

„Yeah, es ist."– Das ist aus einer Übersetzung. Erstmal, würde ich da schreiben, ‚ist es'. Übrigens, war es eine eher traurige Situation, das übersetzt man besser mit ‚Ja'.

Londen – London...Das ist aber wieder ein kleines Beispiel, wie man die Lautschrift in die Rechtschreibung einfließen lassen kann. Richtiger wäre aber Landen....

Expectoamus – Mit diesem Zauberspruch kann man auch jemanden entwaffnen. Mit Expelli Patronum kann man auch einen Patronus heraufbeschwören...

Freundeschlag – Wäs?

Ja, Ron kennt sicher die Werbung von diesem Oxi Clean...jaja...

„Ich vermisse Ron und Hermine...." – Nichts falsch. Aber einige Sätze weiter steht:"Die beiden können mich mal..."

„Der Valentinsball findet am 14. Januar statt."– Oje...

Harry hat am 31. JULI Geburtstag, nicht Juni.

Annabelle de Sade, eine Austauschülerin auß Bobatong – Also, vom Rest dieses Satzes sehen wir mal ab, ich schätze, die Fehler sind allen klar. Aber weiß irgendjemand von euch, wer de Sade war? Marquise (ich hoffe so wird das geschrieben /duck/) de Sade? Von seinem Namen wurde das Wort Sadist abgeleitet. Er war ein übler, perverser Sadist. Tja, und jetzt werden die Mary Sues nach ihm benannt....

Harry sahs sich hin – An der Grammatik hätte man noch pfeilen können. Das mit dem ‚sahs' seh (oh, kleines Wortspiel) ich oft. Wenn man Augen am Arsch hätte...

Schneeeeule – Also drei ‚e' reichen vollkommen!

felt mir nicht ein... – Am Anfang eines jeden Satzes wird großgeschrieben. Und das Wort, dass da am Anfang dieses Satzes steht wird so geschrieben: Fällt! Klaro?

scharren – Es ist nicht ‚scharren' im Sinne von kratzen oder so gemeint, sondern ‚scharen'.

Zauberer Welt – Wort Trennung.....Zusammenschreibung....

Der Hilfe – Die Hilfe!

vergiest – Mit gießen hat das nichts zu tun. Da wollte jemand vergesst schreiben.

Charackterbeschreibung – Rack, rack, rack....rak!

Keiner weiß genau was er fühlt oder denkt und was er wirklich vons seinen freunden Denkt weißt auch keiner, aber alle denken es zu wissen. – Noch so ein wunderbarer Satz! Muss ich den jetzt etwa erklären? Öhm...

Minesteriums Arbeiterin – Das ist Hermine. Das hört sich arm an. Ich würde so schreiben: Ministeriumsangestellte.

Maneger – Also Ron ist der _Manager_ der Weasleys.

...durch der Welt – Der, die, das. Wieso, weshalb, warum? Wer nicht fragt bleibt dumm...

Der beste Zeitungsartikel, den ich je gelesen habe: Die Welt wird wieder unruhig.

Es ist jetzt 4 Jahre nach dem Tod von dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, aber jetzt scharren sich die Todesser um einen neuen Lord. Keiner weis, wer das ist oder seit wann die Todesser einen neuen Herrscher haben. Die Zauberwelt ist wieder in Gefahr. Ein Spion hatte uns die Informationen gegeben. Doch sein Namen dürfen wir nicht nennen, denn sonst wüssten sie ja, wer es ist. Aber es wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis er es weis, denn es ist durchgesickert, das er selber einen Spion hat. Jetzt liegt es in der Hand des Zauberei Ministeriums, was sie dagegen zu unternehmen gedenken. Aber eigentlich hätte das Ministerium es schon wissen müssen, dass es wieder Gefahr gibt, denn dieser neue Lord hatte schon vor einem Jahr angefangen zu zeigen, 'Ich bin da und was wollte ihr jetzt tun dagegen'. Doch das Ministerium hatte, wie es so ist, einfach die Augen davor geschlossen. Jetzt müssen wir uns die Frage stellen, ob der neue Lord eine Gefahr ist oder nicht.  
Ein Sprecher des Ministeriums sagte uns, dass der bestimmt nicht so schlimm sein könnte, wie Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, wenn ihnen Harry Potter helfen würde. Doch es gibt darin ein Probleme, keiner weißt wo er ist. Nach Gerüchten her, hatte er sich an den Ort verkrochen, wo er sein erstes Lebensjahr gelebt hatte. Doch keiner weis wo es ist. Wir können nur alle hoffen, dass uns nicht wieder das Gleiche blüht wie vor über einem Jahrzehnt.  
Tages Prophet.

Muss ich dazu jetzt was sagen? Ich weiß, war jetzt vielleicht gemein....aber das musste jetzt sein. Hasst mich doch alle! Ihr kriegt mich eh net!

Mal so ne Frage, wie kann man 2 ½ Kinder haben?

Dunkle Mahl – Ein leckeres Essen, bei dem alles so aussieht, wie das _Dunkle Mal_ Voldemorts. Dieses Dunkle Mahl beschwört aber ein anderer, oben genannter dunkler Lord herauf. Das heißt, statt einem nebligen Zeichen, welches sein Vorgänger benutzte, gibt es bei ihm nach einem Angriff etwas zu essen. So denke ich das jedenfalls...

Presskonferenz – Du musst pressen! Pressen!


	9. Fehler, die Siebte

_Padfoot's Mate: Hey, lachen ist doch gesund! Cool, dass dirs gefällt._

_Vanillia: Tja, in der Story hieß es, dass Hermine im jänner Geburtstag hätte. Hab das nicht kapiert. Jänner muss dann groß geschrieben werden und Hermine hat im September Burzeltag. Ok, ich werde darauf achten, wieder etwas lustiger zu schreiben....ohne Zeigefinger. Naja, wie ich kommentiere hängt ziemlich stark von meiner Laune ab. Ein winziger kleiner Tippfehler! Verzeihung....aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich nur ein Mensch bin!/hoil/ Tut mir leid! Vergibst du mir? Nee, heißt vergesst. Puh...so viele Reviews von nur einer Person...._

_Romilly McAran: Jup, sein Werk wurde vom Gericht zerstört. Als er dann in der Bastille saß hat er alles nochmal geschrieben. Ich habe zwar noch nie etwas von ihm gelesen, aber wenn von seinem Namen der Begriff Sadist stammt, stell ich mir da schon was ziemlich schlimmes vor._

_Guenni: Oh, ich dachte, Tom wäre da in seinem 7. Jahr gewesen oder so...oder ich hab mich verrechnet. Naja, hab das jetzt auswenig gemacht, aber klar ist ja, dass Hagrid nicht mit James und Co. im selben Jahrgang war, ne._

_Danke an alle!!_

* * *

Hedweg – Zisch, klack, hed und weg! So trinkt Hedwig ihr Bier.

Hedi – So nennt Harry seine Eule. Hmm....die Tante von einer Freundin von mir heißt auch Hedwig und die wird auch Hedi genannt. /Pause und nachdenk/ Warum erzähle ich euch das?

gestossen – Merke: Wenn der Vokal vor dem S-Laut kurz ist, werden zwei ‚s' gesetzt, ist der Vokal aber lang, setzt man ein ‚ß'.

Cruziatus-Fluch – Also, das ist ein Fluch, der fast so stark wie der Cruciatus ist.

Avava Kedver – Ein Fluch der äh fast äh so tödlich ist wie der Avader Kedavra.

Avada Kadabra – Simsalabim

Abra Kadaver – Hokuspokus

_Is doch echt erstaunlich, was man alles so für falsche Formeln findet...._

Exuminieren – Also, ich denke, da war exekutieren gemeint. Exuminieren, ist wenn ich mich nicht täusche, die Ausgrabung einer bereits beerdigten Leiche. (Stimmt das jetzt? Ich weiß, dass jemand, der sich damit auskennt das hier liest, auch wenn dieser Jemand erst ein Review geschrieben hat!)

Wisst ihr was, Harry hat eine Schwester und die heißt Terry. Tja, Harry und Terry, das Geschwisterpaar schlechthin!

Hatrryx – Ähhh...

kuatschen – Das wird so geschrieben: Quatschen.

frägst – Gefrägt, frägt, ich hab da mal ne Fräge! Das ist alles Kuatsch (/g/)! Nichts, was mit dem Wort ‚fragen' im Zusammenhang steht, wird mit ‚ä' geschrieben!

Kapittel – Ein neues _Kapitel_ in der Geschichte der Rechtschreibung. Ich glaube, ich habe schon einmal erwähnt, dass die Zeit, in der man eigendlich schreiben konnte, wie man wollte VORBEI ist....

Ist es eine Laune der NATUR, wenn Petunia mal nett zu Harry ist? Was hat das denn mit der Natur zu tun? /am Schädel kratz/

Nicht das er sich nicht um die Briefe freutem ... – Das heißt soviel wie: Nicht, dass er sich nicht über die Briefe freute...

Wir wissen alle, dass in der Prophezeiung von einer Voldemorts unbekanntel macht gesprochen wird, ne....Hm..der Typ hat so viele Fehler in seiner FF (kann nicht alle auflisten) aber Prophezeiung schreibt er richtig...

Harrz – Harrz Potty, wer kenn ihn nicht? Das Buch über ihn, „Harrz Potty und der Vein ser Weik"ist das beste, das ich je gelesen habe! Harry Potter ist dagegen doch voll der Mist!

bratete – Neenee, das heißt ‚briet'.

Man soll nicht die Zeiten wechseln, wenn man schrieb!

Verwanden – Ah, Harry wurde schlecht von seinen Verwandten behandelt. Ups, hab ich jetzt einen Fehler gemacht?

Voldemords – Jaha! Wer kennt ihn nicht? Das ist der böse Feind von Harrz Potty. Voldemort ist gegen ihn ein Langweiler!

Neve – Ein Neve ist der Sohn der Schwegerin bzw. der Schwester. Also eigendlich, wie ein Neffe, wird nur anders geschrieben.

Verwante – Kann sich der Autor mal entscheiden? Mit ‚d' oder mit ‚t'....soll er halt beides nehmen....

gewant/gewand – Dieses Phänomen von Autor hat ein Problem mit ‚d' und ‚t'.

überhauptich – Er hat sich für ein ‚t' entschieden, das ist sogar richtig! Hundert Punkte! Aber was ist das? Das Wort gibt es nicht! Dädädäää....sie haben leider doch verloren!

Lors Voldemort – Ja, ‚d' und ‚t' sind richtig gesetzt....allerdings gibt es wieder keine Punkte, da hier das ‚d' mit einem ‚s' vertauscht wurde. Tut mir Leid, aber sie haben wieder verloren!

Reinblütrig – ‚d' und ‚t'? Gut! Weiter: Ron ist sehr Reinblütrig, darum will ihn Lors Voldemort (oder Voldemord) in seinen Reihen haben. Aber da ist trotzdem noch was falsch. Reinblütrig gibt's nicht. Reinblütig gibt's. Das wird außerdem klein geschrieben. Und das ‚sehr' würde ich weglassen.

Wenn Voldemort sagt, dass Hermine mächtiger als manch reinblütriger...äh...reinblütiger Zauber..-..er ist, dann sagt er doch genau das, was er nicht glauben will. Man is der doof!

Kurtz – Ich glaube, da muss ich mal kurz nachsehen....

Rätzel – Das ist mir ein Rätsel, warum manche das so schreiben...

Interrasant – Interessant....um nicht zu sagen, faszinierend...

Vermumt – Wenn man solche Fehler macht, kann es ganz schnell passieren, dass vermummte Gestalten aufkreuzen und dich killen! Und das wäre sicherlich ein „targischer verlust". (war das jetzt zu gemein?)

Cruzcio – Mensch, sowas muss bestraft werden. CRUCIO!

Cruciato-Fluch – Oh man, ich bins leid...

Schlurznt – Also, das wird klein geschrieben. die groß-Und kleinschreibung Wird garnicht mehr Beachtet /schuchtz/

Kreutz – Ich dachte diesen Fehler hat man spätestens in der dritten Klasse hinter sich gelassen. Naja, das ist wohl so unwahr, wie, dass Jesus an einem Kreuz hing. (Ich bin gläubig)


	10. Fehler, die Achte

Jo, mich gibs auch noch /g/

Oh man, es tut mir soooo leid, dass so lange nichts mehr von mir kam.

Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr auf die Reviews eingehe. Aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass ich euch danke.

Ich mach jetzte einfach eine Art Neuanfang, okay.

Achja....Frohe Weihnachten! (Hmm....sollte enthusiastischer rüberkommen....)

Naja, dann fang ich jetzt einfach mal an... (heut extra ein bisschen länger)

* * *

Lugisterweg – Da soll Hary Potter wohnen... 

Harrys Mutter hatte keine feuerroten Haare. Solche haben eher die Weasleys. Lily Evans hatte dunkelrote Haare. Man man, wieso haben so viele Leute ein Problem mit Haaren?!

Zwichenfall – Okay, heut bin ich pingelich....

In den Ferien hat Harry einen Merkwürdigen Zwichenfall und endeckt die verlorene Fähigkeit der Zauberwelt die er Geheim hält gründet Elite DA und findet seine erste Liebe – Aber dieses Summary ist schon merkwürdig...

Schlammböute – Was das? Nagut, Tippfehler halt....passiert mir ja auch /grins/

Pastethisch – Ich glaube, da war pathetisch gemeint....es sei denn, Harry sah einer Pastete in dem Moment sehr ähnlich....hmm...

„Du bist ein Narry, Potter!" – Aha...

entziefert – Dieses Wort kann man noch entziffern.

zeit und gedult kann man sich nicht hollen – Ney, kann man nicht, oder?! (Rechtschreibung /räusper/)

also wenn su der deathsoul der schon mir bei der anderen seite Kommis geschgrieben hast wo ich den veröffentlich hatte, also, dort ist schon viel weiter geschreiben als hier. – Das ist eine Reviewantwort. Ich hoffe, deathsoul hat alles verstanden...

Väretiaserum – Och nö. Das wird so geschreiben, meine Liebe: Veritaserum. (Oder mit zwei s ?? Sorry, weiß ja auch nicht alles....Asche auf mein Haupt!)

Mynisteriumsabteilung – Wenn die Autoren die Mysteriumsabteilung meinen, schreiben sie oft Ministeriumsabteilung. Das, was dieser Autor da gemacht hat, ist eine gute Mischung.

Luscius – Luscius Malkfoy. Der kommt in _Harrz Potty_ (ihr erinnert euch an das 7. Kap.?) _und das Zimmer mit dem Wurm _vor.

Wenn ich da jetzt nichts falsch verstanden habe, dann lernt man in der 6. Klasse doch apparieren, oder? Wenn dem so ist, warum kann Harry dann in der 7. immer noch nicht apparieren? Da stand, dass er es nicht gelernt hat. Also, wenn ich er wäre, hätte ich es so schnell wie möglich gelernt.....

ungefair – Ahja. Ich denke, dass soll ungefähr heißen. Wie gesagt, man darf nichts so schreiben wie man will.

Gothic Hollow – Ach da wohnten Harrys Eltern? Waren alle in diesen Dorf Gothics, oder wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?

Kaffe trinkt man aus Taschen? Ich nicht....aber vielleicht machen das Zauberer manchmal so....bei denen kann man ja nie wissen....

Landon – Ich kenn nur London...

Können Karten wandern???

Es heißt trinken oder schlucken, nicht gießen. Man gießt in das Glas ein und man trinkt oder schluckt alles in einem Zug. Man kann ja schließlich auch nicht in ein Glas eintrinken, oder so, he?

16.jährigen – Sechzehntes jährigen. Äh, nää. Ohne . bitteschön, dankeschön!

Todes fluch – Ay, nää!

Mit einander – Och, nöö!

....auf dem Krankenflügel – Ahja, aufm Dach davon oder wie?! IN dem Krankenflügel!

Hmm....Jungs können als schwanger werden, ja? Ich sag euch was, das ist wirklich möglich....allerdings nicht durch eine Vergewaltigung...

Mauradeur – Ah, die 'ochwo'l geborenen Mauradeur. Welsch wunderbarer Fe'ler. So 'übsch französisch. Letzte Woche war isch zufälliger Weise in Frankreisch. Wie toll. Da passt dieser Fe'ler doch 'ervorragend, nischt w'ar...(Mauradör...neyney...)

Einfack – Das ruft Gedanken in meinem Kopf hervor, die da schleunigst verschwinden sollten!

Wulfried – Nono, der heißt Wulfric, okidoki?!

Harry spricht von sich selbst in der 3. Person....Das findet die Bommel wirklich super!

Harry kann nicht bei seine Verwanden einsteigen, sondern nur zu seinen Verwandten in Auto steigen. Merk dir das! Der Junge kann ja auch nicht alles, ne...

Sirius hat bevor er starb nicht mit seinem Cousin gekämpft, er hat mit seiner Cousine gekämpft. Bellatrix Lestrange. So nebenbei: Lestrange! Nicht Black!

einge-stehen – Warum da ein Bindestrich ist, weiß die Bommel wirklich nicht.

Die Bommel für ihren Teil dachte immer, dass es nur einen Lord Voldemort gibt.....manche sehen das wohl anders....

eheh – Wat? Wat is das denn?

Fenster ist ein Neutrum. Nicht Maskulin.

schrber - Äh naja....Bommel glaubt, es soll Scherben heißen.

....ich bin Potter Harry James Potter – Und ich bin Bond, James Harry Bond......äh nää...sorry...ich bin R..., Saadia Bano R... und ich habe die Lizens zum Fehlersuchen, auflisten, lachen und korrigieren. Falsch, nicht korrekt!

schmerz-haft – Wieder Bindestriche...

er-klären - Oh man....

Mit-gliedern - /das wort nur noch anstarr/

Ausge-streckte - AAAAAHHH

Unter-drückter Wut – DOH!

rührig – Ah, Harry bleibt rührig....das beruhigt mich aber.

Verlost – Neyney, der heit Vorlost.

bindete – band...-.-

Gildehart Lockhart – Oder Gildehart Lockroy???

Unter lautem Getöse lief ein Motorrad aus der Luft und Hagrid vom Motorrad. – Ehm....oookeeee

* * *

So, das wars jetzt mal wieder. Aber ich hoffe, dass bald ein neues Chapi....ehm....Chappy kommt /g/

Aaaaber, bevor ich hier zumache, noch ein bisschen Werbung, für eine Person, die sich diese redlich verdient hat, da sie mir so ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht hat, das um einiges mehr Wert ist, als das, welches ich ihr machte...

Also, meine liebe Freundin Sirius'Schwester hat hier auf FF was angefangen. Sie hat Passagen aus den Harry Potter-Büchern auf hessisch übersetzt. Ich habs schon gelesen und finde des irre witzig. Ihr könnt das hessische Gebabbel unter den Namen "Häri babbelt hessisch" finden. SiriusSchwester hat im Moment nichts zu tun un würde sich sehr freuen, wenn ihr jemand sagt, was sie als nächstes übersetzen soll.

Schaut bitte mal rein und erlebt einen Snape und einen Riddle, die hessisch babbele. Ist auch was für solche, die nicht aus hessen kommen.

So, Tamy, wir Hesse müsse ja zusamme halde, nit. Hoff, des du jetzt e paar mehr Rifius und Odder zum Übersetze krische duhst.

Toll, jetzt will meine Schwester auch noch was schreiben.....langsam entwickelt sich das hier zu einem Einblick in mein privates Leben...

Banno: "Nein, du schreibst nichts! Du schreibst da doch nur so scheiße hin!"

Ciao, guten Rutsch!

(Okeh, FF hat einige Sachen verschwinden lassen....naja, was soll ich machen....und von mir sind da oben Fehler, habe jetzt aber keine Lust mehr die Fehler zu korrigieren, okeh....bin ja nicht unfehlbar...und unmüde...)


	11. Superedition

Haha, da bin ich auch schon wieder! Jap, die Bommel, höchstpersönlich! Und was habe ich dabei? Eine SUPER-SONDER-EDITION!!!

Ich habe gestern Abend nochmal meinen Posteingang durchgeschaut und habe dabei ein paar Mails gefunden, die da schon ziemlich lang drin gewesen sein müssen. Und was waren das für Mails? Genau! Es waren Mails von Fehlerjägern. Und diese hübschen Fehler seht ihr gleich.

Kurze Unterbrechung für die Reviewantworten...

Jo Lizzard – Die Suche hat mir nicht mehr so gefallen. Ich hab die erstmal auf Eis gelegt und werde noch sehen, ob ich sie hochlade oder umschreibe. Ich widme mich jetzt lieber (lieber ist der falsche Ausdruck) der Schule, dem Führerschein und natürlich den Fehlern /g/. Also, mal sehen, was die Zukunft bringt. Vielleicht gibt's mal einen kleinen lustigen Oneshot von mir. Ich hab da so eine Idee. Außerdem habe ich noch eine andere Idee. Über diese werde ich die Leser meiner Fehlerkiste aber noch Informieren, weil es denen wohl allen gefallen sollte.

Danke für dein Review...achja, auch danke für den Hinweis mit dem Veritaserum.

Altron – Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass es nicht nur einen Menscehn gibt, der diesen Fehler macht. Danke fürs Review!

Lmea the Ruthless – Ich habe das mal im TV gesehen. Ich weiß aber nicht mehr so genau wie das ging. Durch eine Pille können Männer schwanger werden. Allerdings hab ich das nicht so richtig kapiert, wie das anatomisch funktionieren soll. Aber es ist möglich. Auch, wenn niemand überlebt. Dir danke ich auch für das Review.

Und jetzt geht weiter im Programm...

Diese Fehler sind nicht von mir. Mein Senf ist _kursiv_.

* * *

Von Lhea

McConagal – _Wie oft denn noch, he??_

Von Devaki

Mauderers - Aha? Da laufen mir kalte Schauderer den Rücken hinunter. _Mir auch..._

Snape wohnt also in einem Kerker? Der Arme... _Doch, ich glaube, der wohnt in einem (wohnlich) eingerichtetem Kerker..._

da hat Severus längst halt zu gesagt nein. - Er hat gesagt, jemand solle etwas zuhalten? Nein? Doch nicht? _Wie jetzt?_

Verachtet und verkant - Verkannt! _Genau_!

im gegen teil - Mangel an Großbuchstaben? Leerzeichenüberschuß? _Das haste schön gesagt /gerührt ist/_

Dem Lord zwar entnommen - Es soll "entronnen" heißen. Klingt komisch, ist aber so. Ich frage mich, was sie dem Lord entnommen haben sollten - seinen Blinddarm? _Gut möglich..._

von beiden Seiten nur benutzt zerbrach ihn Stück für Stück - Ja, und ich zerbreche auch gleich irgend etwas ;) Apropos - Kommasetzung? _Na, na, du hast da auch einen kleinen Fehler...okeh, ich mecker nicht....ich bin auch von Fehlermachitis befallen..._

Fridom Palace - Ich schätze, es soll "Freedom" heißen. _Denglisch halt, ne..._

Todesser werden entlarvt und festgenommen, Voldemort erzürnt und auf Rache aus; Ihnen das zunehmen was ihnen wichtig wurde; Wie werden sie das 7.Schuljahr überstehen? Lebend oder Tod?- Äh, kann mir das mal jemand übersetzen? _Ich versuche es mal: Todesser werden entlarvt und festgenommen, Voldemort erzürnt und ist auf Rache aus ihnen (wem auch immer) das zu nehmen, was ihnen wichtig ist (wurde...wie?). Wie werden sie (ja, wer zu Teufel denn?) das 7. Schuljahr überstehen? Lebend oder tot? (Stellt sich nur die frage, wie man etwas überstehen kann, wenn man tot ist...)_

Der jedoch, versucht, es gekonnt zu ignorieren - Da ist also das fehlende Komma hingeraten! Komische Formulierung übrigens..._Seh komisch, da stimme ich dir zu..._

Gleis 9 34 - Neunhundervierunddreißig?_ Der Bahnhof ist wohl sehr groß...._

trieft aber nicht auf die Weasleys - Wenn jemand auf mich triefen würde, wäre ich recht verärgert... Wie wäre es mit "trifft"?_ Auf Ron ist doch schonmal was getrieft....naja...manche kapieren das mit dem i und dem e wohl nie..._

Harry wird Adoptirt - Ist das ein neuer Beruf?_ Kann sein...und...i...e...._

Sie verlieren 10 Hauspunkte für nicht Beachtung meiner Anweisungen - Wegen Nichtbeachtung von Grammatik und Rechtschreibung noch einmal 20 Punkte Abzug. Setzen. _Du bist ein guter Snape /g/_

Sie fiel Tausende von Himmeln hinunter in die Trümmer ihrer Seele und blieb zurück, im gebrochenen Leben. - Äh. Aha. Ist das moderne Poesie oder einfach nur seltsam?_ Ich tippe auf seltsam.....obwohl...._

Sein Lächeln hatte Frauen schon das Leben gekostet, sagt man - Sind sie vor Schreck gestorben? Oder vor Verzückung?_ Wessen Lächeln denn?_

Tagenbuch - Ein Fehler, über den ich nächtenlang nachdenken könnte..._/nachdenk/_

Okklumentor – Voldemort ist ein Okklumentor? Der Mentor von Okklu? Wer ist Okklu? Abgesehen davon, daß es hier um das Durchschauen von Lügen und damit um Legilimentik geht._ Okklu? Das ist der Weihnachtsmann! Achwas...._

tripselte - trippelte?_ Manche Leute interpretieren manche Bewegungen und Geräusche halt etwas merkwürdig..._

McGongall - Ich kaufe ein A..._Ich kaufe Beruhigungsmittel...._

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an als wäre er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. - Ist er das jemals gewesen? Vielleicht durch einen mißglückten Verwandlungszauber... (Ach ja - Kommasetzung)_ War er nun der Schrank oder eine Tasse? Oder mehrere Tassen??_

Högwarts - Zwei Punkte zuviel auf dem Namen unserer noblen Schule._ Welch Schande! Verfluchet sollt ihr in die Hölle wandern!_

Hogwards - Auch nicht ganz das Wahre. Wurde übrigens in der gesamten Geschichte falsch geschrieben._ Wie kann man nur....._

Mauraders - Das wird die Herren _Marauders_ aber gar nicht erfreuen. _Das sehe ich auch so..._

Von Serena

den Pulli sollte er anbehalten, damit er nicht kalt bekam ? Deutsch für Österreicher???? _Ich glaube, das ist deutsch für Unterbelichtete..._

Huffs und Raws! Harry und der Rest der Gryffs mal von außen betrachtet...- Soll wohl pure Absicht sein, aber ich finde es einfach grausam – _Ganz deiner Meinung_

Als Harry dann Probleme mit einem Knoten in Dudleys Schuhbändern gehabt hatte verwendet Moody Zauberei zur Lösung des Problems und Onkel Vernon kochte buchstäblich vor Wut, obwohl es nichts sagte.- Also Vernon ist garantiert nicht einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, aber ihn gleich als ES zu bezeichnen –_Ob er wirklich gekocht hat? Da steht doch buchstäblich..._

Doch was Hermine dann sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, Ron Lag Tod auf dem Boden, vor schock blieb sie stehen und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr, plötzlich Packte sie eine dieser Dunklen gestalten von hinten und hielt sie fest Umklammert und Zog seinen Zauberstab, Hermine die noch immer unter schock stand, schien jetzt zu begreifen was passiert sein musste und in ihr stieg die Angst ins unermäßliche, sie dachte schon sie müsste gleich sterben, doch da ging die Dunkle gestalt sie Festhielt zu Boden, sie war gerettet, nur von wem? - Und ich dachte immer, ICH hätte Probleme mit der Gross- und Kleinschreibung :-). Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass mich der Satz ob seiner Länge anfänglich etwas verwirrt hat. –_Nicht nur die Länge, auch...auch...alles andere...._

Augwiedersehen ? ich tippe mal auf ?Aufwiedersehen?- wird übrigens eine Zeile weiter unten dann mit ?auf wiedersehen? geschrieben, das verwirrt die Engländerin in mir ganz schön –_In mir irritiert das alles..._

Ja den Ruf als Sadistischen, Menschenverachtendes ungeheuer das nicht Tanzen kann! - es hapert wohl nicht nur mit der Gross- und Kleinschreibung sondern auch mit der Grammatik –_ und allem anderen..._

Nachdem Hermine und Ginny zwei Endlose stunden bei Shoppen verbrachten ? langsam wird mir das zu anstrengend diese ff zu lesen – _Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort!_

damals echt wie ein Gruppie aufgeführt haben, ... - also bei mir zuhause heissen die Groupie, wurde das jetzt auch schon eingedeutscht? –_ Ich glaube nicht....Gruppi erinnert mich irgendwie an Kindergarten...keine Ahnung warum..._

gemeinsam ins Leaky Cauldron - hört sich merkwürdig an finde ich – _Find ich auch_

Severus hatte mehr oder weniger schlechte bis hin ganz und gar miserable Laune, - ähh, ja, also .. dazu fällt mir nix mehr ein – _Laune in einer Skala...hmm..._

Severus hatte mit jetmöglichen schrecklichen Dingen gerechnet, - bitte frag mich nicht, was ?jetmöglich? heissen könnte – _Dieses Wort sieht komisch aus...es ist komisch und hört sich komisch an....komisches Wort....jedmöglich...jeder Möglichkeit...jeden Möglichkeiten....hmm...._

endwürdigend - auch eine nette Schreibweise -_eine absolut entwürdigende Schreibweise für das würdige Wort entwürdigend!_

Erol, - die Eule der Weasleys - hey, die Weasleys haben eine zweite Eule? – _Eine zweite Eule, der ein R fehlt...kuhl!_

Percy hasste Unordnungen. - gibt es das wirklich im Plural? – _Nein, nicht wirklich..._

Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge wider revü passieren zu lassen -Vermutlich darf man heute wirklich 'revü' schreiben, aber auch das ist mal wieder (das darf man garantiert nicht einfach ohne e schreiben) eine Frage der Gewöhnung – _Ich kann zwar kein französisch, mag diese Sprache auch nicht sonderlich, aber diese Eindeutschung von „jetmöglichem" Wort ist mir zu wider!_

Die scharlachrote Lock strand in ihrer vollen Größe vor ihm - Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Lok nicht gestrandet ist –_ Das hat mich jetzt zum lachen gebracht. Außerdem, wie sollte sie nicht in ihrer vollen Größe vor ihm stehen??_

Mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs - hört sich doch putzig an, auch wenn ich das Wort 'Schwenk' noch nicht gehört habe. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es 'Zauberstabes' heissen müsste – _Neue Rechtschreibung: ohne e geht's auch....das Wort Schwenk gibt's auch....ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher bei diesem Wort...Schwenker gibt's, so glaube ich, auch...naja..._

Ginny ist nicht die Kurzform von Virginia ? aber ich glaub das hattest Du schon mal geschrieben oder?_ Jap, hatte ich_

The magic of beeing gay ? Also wenn schon englische Überschriften, dann doch bitte richtig. Das hat nichts mit den Bienchen (bees) und Blümchen zu tun ? es ist die Verlaufsform von 'to be' und die heisst 'being'_ Ist mir auch ein Rätsel, wieso da noch ein e sein sollte..._

_Danke an alle meine lieben Mitfehlerjäger, ihr seit klasse! /knuddel/_


	12. Fehler, die Neunte

Hier bin ich schon wieder. Jaja, ich häng mich ganz schön rein.

Dieses Kapitel ist nur leider nicht sehr lang geworden.

Ah, bevors losgeht, ich muss gucken ob ich Reviews bekommen hab....hoff ich doch...

Jaa, da sind welche /freu/

Rate, rate... – Soll ich raten wer du bist? Irgendwie heißen viele Großtanten Hedwig, ist mir jetzt mal so aufgefallen...

Altron – Prophezeiung, oder? Ich mag dieses Wort nicht /grins/

Danke für eure Reviews!

Gut, und schon geht's weiter....

* * *

„Nimm meinen Besuche die Mäntel ab...." – Neyney, Besuchern!

das lesen – Das ist ein nominalisiertes Verb. Wenn vor einem Wport ein Artikel steht, wird's meistens groß geschrieben. Okidoki?!

noch mal – Leerzeichenüberschuss? (Ich liebe dieses Wort)

Ikkiddikid – Was das? Igitt, dieses Wort mag ich nicht!

seine Existenz verlieren – Naja, hört sich ein wenig komisch an, aber direkt falsch ist es auch nicht...

LehrerIn – Wieso, ist das i groß??

Herr Harry James Potter – Sonst steht in den Büchern und überall sonst immer Mister. Wieso steht da jetzt Herr. Im Rest der Story steht auch immer Mister...

Zuerkannt – Gibt's das Wort? Ich dachte immer, es gibt nur anerkannt....naja, da bitte ich mal ganz höflich um Hilfe...

nichts tuend – Tönt komisch....

sendete – Ich glaube, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher, dass ‚sandt' richtiger ist.

Dann tauchte immer Voldemort. – Voldemort taucht? Ahja, fasziniernd.

Er fiel Hermine um die Arm – Wie jetzt. Nicht um den Hals oder in die Arme? Um die Arme fällt er ihr?

Die Sonne haate bereits ihren höchsten Stand längst erreicht – Merkwürdige Formulierung...irgendwie....doppelt gemoppelt...

Mit einem Schlenkers – Okay, dieses Wort gibt es nicht, da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher.

Riß – Neue Rechtschreibung, bitte. Also, ist der Vokal kurz, schreibt man zwei ss. Ist der Vokal lang, schreibt man ß. Klaro jetzt?

Ist aus meine Längste – Jaja, deutsch ist schon schwer...

...wenn an sie ihr – Wäs?

weiss – Siehe oben. (ich meine hier das weiß von wissen, ne)

weißß – Muss man denn immer alle Regeln auf den Kopf stellen??

Gibt es Menschen, die Handtuch heißen, oder so? Handtuch, Handtuch....nicht das Handtuch, nein, Handtuch.

Handtuch hing wie eine Wolkendecke über den rotblonden Urwälder und saftigen Hügel von Ron-Land. – Ehm.../räusper/

Es ist irritierend, wenn fast immer die Artikel fehlen...

Edgar Wallaces – Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass dem sein Nachname anders geschrieben wird. Nur weiß ich nicht genau wie....hab auch keine Lust jetzt aufzustehen und nachzusehen.

spritze Bemerkungen – spritze? Ja, ich spritze auch immer mit Bemerkungen um mich /g/

nieblich – wie niedlich....

Nach Kommata wird klein geschrieben. Eigendlich sollte man das schon in der 1.Klasse wissen.

Wir die das schon mal – Ich verstehe es nicht!

Was zur Hölle ist ein Ledenslicht?

Gildehart Lockhart – Nee, ne....neyney....nein....das glaub ich jetzt net!

an gezündet – Leerzeichenüberschus...hjaaa...

sprächen – Nicht räden?

Voe – Welche Sprache ist das?

Zuverzeheren – Jetzt ist es Leerzeichenmangel. Tja, das kommt davon!

Wee – Oh man! Welche Sprache ist das???

Die Totesser qäulen also. Ist ja hochinteressant.

Hört mir mal zu, Leute: HINTER einem Komma macht man ein Leerzeichen. Nicht VOR einem Komma und auch nicht VOR UND HINTER einem KOMMA, savvy?!

Andromeda Black hat einen Muggel geheiratet, nicht einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer.

Man sollte sich schon entscheiden, ob man die Namen auf englisch oder auf deutsch schreibt.

a ?qBaby&v55" Baby /a – Langsam verzweifele ich....

* * *

Achja, ich habe mitbekommen, dass manche von euch denken, dass ich ein männliches Geschöpf wäre. Nein, ich bin WEIBLICH, dessen bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher! Definitiv weiblich!

Aber danke, dass manche von euch meiner Werbung aus dem vorletzen Kapitel gefolgt sind. (Woher weiß ich wohl, dass manche ( mindestens ein Geschöpf mit neutralem Namen)denken, ich wäre männlich....)


	13. Fehler, die Zehnte

Achje, schon wieder die Bommel.

Wisst ihr was, ich bin auf eine Idee gekommen. Die da wäre, während ich die Fehler aufliste, könnt ihr in den Klammern lesen, was gerade bei mir abgeht und was ich so denke.

Zum Beispiel so: ((Autsch! Verdammte Tische mit Beinen!))

Ich denke, dass ist ganz lustig. Bin durch das vorvorletzte Kapitel darauf gekommen /g/.

Oh, die Antworten:

Anke – Okay, ich dachte immer, es gibt nur anerkannt. Thanks...oder danke, Anke /g/! Wie Männer schwanger werden können, stand im letzten Kapitel in den Reviewantworten. Weiter unten die Erklärung.

Padfoott Mate – Du bist aber auch fleißig beim Schreiben von Reviews. Thanks!

SteffiMGN – Hat drei Großbuchstaben im Namen und leidet unter Mangel selbiger. Sachen gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht. Achwas, danke fürs Review!

Finnischesmilchbroetchen – Danke für dein Review. Wo steht denn, dass Harry hellgrüne Augen hat? Ich habe allerdings auch immer die smaragdgrünen in Kopf (hört sich jetzt aber komisch an...) und mir gefallen die auch irgendwie besser /g/. Naja. Übrigens, interessanter Name. Darf man fragen, wie du auf den kamst?

Obelix72 – Ja, in Reviews, E-Mails und beim Chatten sind Fehler erlaubt. Ok, LehrerIn gibt es. Aber das schreibt man doch nicht, wenn man über die Hauslehrerin spricht. Oder war sich Ron nicht ganz sicher, ob McGonagall eine Frau ist? Naja, bei Ron kann man ja nie wissen.

Wie Männer schwanger werden können

Nun, mehrere von euch wollten wissen, wie Männer schwanger werden können. Dies wurde im vorvorletzten Kapitel von mir erwähnt. Wie es genau funktioniert weiß ich leider nicht (mehr). Durch eine bestimmte Pille geht das. Es wurde schon mehrmals getestet. Was diese Pille enthält, weiß ich nicht. Es ist aber sicher, dass Spermien und Eizellen von Nöten sind. Wie diese aber zugefügt werden, entzieht sich ebenfalls meinem Wissensstand. Es ist mir außerdem ein Rätsel, wo das Kind im männlichen Körper wachsen soll. Das humanoide Männchen besitzt weder einen Uterus, noch eine Plazenta, folglich müsste der Emryo in der Bauchhöhle wachsen, was aber für den Austräger und so auch für das Kind tödlich ist (mal davon abgesehen, dass das Kind in der Bauchhöhle extrem ungeschützt ist, da kein Fruchtwasser vorhanden sein dürfte). Sicher ist ebenfalls, dass ein Mann durch einen Kaiserschnitt entbindet. Wie die „Befruchtung" und die Schwangerschaft nun aber von statten geht, ist wohl eine kompliziertere Sache. Eventuell werde ich mal im Internet nachsehen, ob ich etwas über schwangere Männer finde und es euch dann auf jeden Fall mitteilen. Wenn jemand von euch, liebe Leser, aber etwas darüber weiß, wäre ich über eine E-Mail sehr erfreut.

Nun zu den Fehlern, deren Anzahl heute allerdings etwas gering ausfällt.

* * *

Expecto Patronus – Siehe irgendein Kapitel in der Fehlerkiste! (Patronum /knurr/)

Es ist sehr irritierend, wenn man ständig die Mitglieder einer Qudditchmannschaft ändert, ohne den Leser darüber zu informieren.

Man sollte ein Mädchen nicht mitten im Satz zu einem Jungen machen, ok!

Fragen erkennt man an dem Fragezeichen, das das Satzendezeichen bildet. Wenn also am Satzende kein Fragezeichen steht, ist es auch keine Frage.

Es ist ebenfalls sehr irritierend, wenn in Sätzen immer Wörter fehlen. Habt verstanden?

Wenn jeder zweite Satz gleich aufhört, ist das auch nicht so toll...

((Diese Story macht mich wahnsinnig und glücklich. Hassliebe?))

Und wenn man zwei Wörter vermischt ebenfalls nicht. Abmir pasdas auchmmal...

Och menno, wenn die Hälfte irgendwelcher Wörter feht, ist das auch nicht so toll... (/g/)

Heiliger Besenstiel, was ist denn los? Jetzt fehlen auch noch die Satzzeichen!

Und wo sind die Buchstaben geblieben?

Also nee, mal fehlen Satzzeichen, dann sind da welche, wo keine hingehören. Was klein gehört, ist groß, was getrennt gehört, zusammen...herrje..

Er hatte kein Bock... – Das ist ein bisschen zu umgangssprachlich. Wenn schon, dann „keinen Bock". „Keine Lust" wäre natürlich besser. Sowas mitten in einer Story zu schreiben ist halt nicht so toll. Kann man ja in der A/N oder so schreiben (oder in Monologen/Dialogen)....aber in einer richtigen Story kommt das ein bisschen blöd...

Wenn Teile einer Story einfach mal so groß geschreiben sind, finde ich das auch äußerst merkwürdig...JA, SOGar SEHR komiSCH, FINDE ICH DAS....naja...

((„Arg, mein Happy Hippo ist weg! NADIA!!" (meine Schwester)))

((23:52 Uhr - ...schnarch....aufwach....les...such...schreib...))

Hmm....ich weiß nicht, wie oft in dieser verflixten Story jetzt schon steht, dass sich Harry matschig fühlt. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was damit gemeint ist, aber ich fühle mich, glaube ich jedenfalls, auch matschig....

((Shit, mein Bein ist eingeschlafen!))

Dauernt zwischen ZAG und UTZ zu wechseln, ist auch irritierend...menno...

Crabbey – Der große, dicke, süße Crabbey? Löl!

((00:27Uhr – Flechtet sich kleine Zöpfchen))

Sind die Decken in alten Schlössern wie Hogwarts nicht ziemlich hoch? Dürfte es dann nicht sehr gefährlich sein, wenn jemand von der Decke runterfällt?

((00:57Uhr – Ich hab das Gefühl, die Fehler werden langsam rar...))

((01:13Uhr – Liest ein Review))

((01:19Uhr – Die Zeit geht nicht um. Bommel isst eine Mandarine))

drahte – Jaaa, endlich mal wieder ein Fehler!! Aber nur ein kleiner....: (

((Es ist jetzt gleich 20 Minuten vor 2 undich ahne etwasschreckliches, nicht nur, dass Voldemort einen bösen Anschlag plant. Etwas viel schlimmeres kommt auf mich und euch zu, ich befürchte /ernsthaft besorgter seufzer/, die Fehler sterben aus....))


	14. Fehler, die Elfte

Huch, schon wieder die fehlerjagende Bommel.

Ja, ich jage für euch nach den letzten Fehlern dieser Welt.

„Fehler, stellt euch, ihr könnt mir sowieso nicht entkommen, ich kriege euch alle!" /hysterisches lachen/

Aber erstmal die Reviewantworten

Finnischesmilchbroetchen – Ich weiß nicht, ob dunkelgrüne Augen gibt, ist aber sicherlic ne schöne Sache. Wenn sie ausgestorben sind, ist das nur halb so schlimm, weil ich eine neue wunderbare Idee habe. Lass dich überraschen /g/. Aber ich glaube, Fehler sind wie Kakerlaken ein unausrottbares Volk. Hoffe ich....

Kira Gmork – Danke für dein Review!

Padfoot's Mate – Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für eine Pille war. Wirklich funktionieren dürfte das ja eigendlich auch nicht. Aber kannst du mir sagen, was du mit „mpreg" meintest?

Shira – Oh, naja, kann ja mal passieren....dass man ein Wort sein Leben lang falsch schreibt. Herrje...ich versuche es gelassen zu nehmen /g/.

Altron – Dann guck ich mir deine Fehlerkiste auch mal an. Und danke für den Tip...oder Tipp...wie war das jetzt? Egal....Hinweis /g/

IndigoNightOwl – Ja, gibt es schon beides. Aber richtiger ist „sandt". Sendete benutz man eher umgangssprachlich, aber es geht. Danke für dein Review, ich wünsche dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr.

Lillian DeVega – Nein, die englischen habe ich mir nicht angeguckt, also nach Fehlern gesucht. Aber ich könnte das durchaus mal machen. Spaß wird übrigens mit ß geschrieben. Langer Vokal! Dir danke ich natürlich auch für dein Review!

Ödarius – Ich hoffe doch, dass die Fuhler (/g/) nicht irgendwann vollständig aussterben.

Ja, ok, jetzt bestaunt meine gefangenen Exemplare der Spezies Fehler Fehlerus!

Peter ist eitel? Hahaha, das glaub ich eher nicht. Löl.

Adjektive werden KLEIN geschrieben!

Leute, ich glaube, ich habe soeben ein neues Fehlernest gefunden. Ich werde mich jetzt vorsichtig heranpirschen und die Fehler fangen.

Nomen werden groß geschrieben. Ok, das war kein Fehler mit besonders viel Wert.

Schüler tränkten sich untereinander... – Da haben wir des ersten. Kein Prachtexemplar, aber immerhin.... – Ich frage mich, wie sisch Schüler auf einem Bahnhof tränken können. Ich verstehe das nicht so ganz. Ihr etwas?

Andren – Das ist umgangssprachlich. Anderen, bitte, danke.

Rons – Harrz Pottys bester Freund.

Oh nein, in dem Fehlernest tümmeln sich auch zwei Mary-Sues. Sie haben eine vielerwähnte üppige Oberweite und sind absolut schlank. Oh nein, wo ist das Mary-Sue-Gift? /sprüh/

Menno, es ist wirklich, wirklich wahnsinnig irritierend, wenn die Charaktere dauernt ihre Namen tauschen oder ändern....

Die Hose, nicht die Hosen!

Wenn jemand wirklich entsetzt ist, sag er doch nicht „Och nö", oder?

Das war kein sonderlich großes Fehlernest. Naja, vielleicht finde ich in den Weiten des Mysteriums der Rechtschreibung und der deutschen Sprache noch irgendwo ein Nest, in dem es nur so vor Fehlern ächzt und krabbelt.

Ein freilaufender Fehler /frang/

Dumpledore – Also, bitte, ja...

Leerzeichenmangel ist genauso irritierend wie Leerzeichenüberschuss!

Wie zum Teufel kann man sich selbst, ohne Spiegel, ansehen??

Harry knotete sich wieder auf... – Er hat versucht das Seil zu verknoten, hat sich aber am Ende selbst verknotet. Dann hat er sich wieder aufgeknotet? Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?

Ergibt 13 plus 5 20? Nein, oder? Sie können nicht schreiben, sie können nicht lesen, sie können nicht rechnen.....und sowas nennt sich dann Autor....

((Guckt S.O.S))

Also, Oxford ist nicht in London. Oxford ist eine Stadt. Es gibt übrigens keine Zaubereruniversität. Das hat JKR mal gesagt. Steht auf ihrer offiziellen Homepage. (Manman, ne Stadt in einer Stadt....wie soll das gehen??)

Und Hogwarts ist nicht in England. Das ist irgendwo in Schottland.

Schwirigkeiten – i und e.....oh man....die machen es immer wieder falsch....

schreib Krise – Och nö, bitte...

kuchte flehend – Flehkuchen? Wie der wohl schmeckt?

Sein Blick ging... – Blicke können gehen. Blicke können wandern, aber nicht gehen!

Der Tagesprophet lag auf dem Kalte Stein Boden – Ohh, der arme, kleine Tagesprophet...

wehren sie nicht zurück gekommen wehre sie noch am Leben" – Ehm....ahja...

Dieses Jahr waren alle auf Snape Mansion zusammen gekommen, Sven hatte neben sich seine Frau stehen Nora Wesley die Tochter von Georg Wesley und Katie Wesley. Und deren Familie, alle Wesleys und die Familie von Katies seite. Nora hatte die zwei Jüngsten Gäste auf dem Arm, ihre gemeinsamen Söhne. – Schöne Familien.....glaube ich....

Und auf Severus anderer Seite stand seine Tochter Selen mit ihrem Freund Jon Wood, der Sohn von Oliver Wood und dessen Frau. Die auch alle anwesen waren. – Lebendige Anwesen? Is ja doll!

Menesterium – Was ist das denn? Da kann man arbeiten? Was kann man da arbeiten?

RR heißt nicht Review, sonder „read and review".

PLZ bedeutet „please"....oder Postleitzahl /g/

Oooch man, man kann ich Hogwarts nicht apparieren! Etwas lesen täte euch gut, denke ich.

((22:01Uhr – Mein Finger ist geschwollen, ich habe in den letzen Tagen zu viel getippt. Autsch!))

Hogsmeade ist ein Dorf. Und was gibt es in einem Dorf nicht? Genau! Eine Innenstadt!

Dementoren haben Rüssel? Seid wann das?

Also, entweder, ein Dementor hat einem die Seele geraubt oder nicht. Da gibt's doch kein weniger oder mehr.

„Trink noch ein Schluck!" – So sagt man das zwar manchmal, trotzdem heißt es _einen_ Schluck, okidoki?!

Schish – Bei diesem Wort, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht in der deutschen Sprache existiert.

((23:55Uhr – Meine Chipps sind lehr.))

Harry band sich den Brief ans Bein... – Chm,chm, fliegt er dann weg, um den Brief auszuliefern?

Während man unruhig schläft, kann man doch nicht ausgeschlafen sein, oder? Also da blicke ich nicht wirklich durch. Seltsame Logik....

Hermines Patronus ist ein Otter. Der von Cho, so ganz nebenbei, ist ein Schwan.

So geht das langsam nicht mehr weiter. Erst wird Draco zu einem Mädchen, dann Bella zu einem Mann und jetzt ist auch noch Harry eine Sie. Ey, geht's noch??

Wochentage werden groß geschrieben.

Und jetzt ist Remus plötzlich auch noch Moody. MooDy. Kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Mal vertippen, ok.....aber doch nicht in der ganzen Story. Remus John Lupin ist Moony (auch nicht Mooney, Monny, Money oder Mony, dass das klar ist!) und Habe-gerad-seinen-Vornamen-vergessen Mad-Eye Moody ist Moody, wie der Name ja schon sagt.

Nicht „wisch" sonder „wich". Ich wische doch nicht aus. Vielleicht, wenn ich einen Schrubber dabei hätte. Ney ney.

„Wo ist Malfoy?", fragte Harry Draco schlechtgelaunt? – Hier ist die Rede von ein und dem selben Malfoy. Hmm.....wo ist Bommel??? Aah, ich bin weg, ich finde mich nicht mehr!

((Menno, ich finde keine schreibenden Katastrophen mehr...nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Nester mit ein paar Fehlern, die allerdings auch keine Prachtexemplare sind...))

((01:54Uhr – liest eine E-Mail von Altron))

Wenn ein Autor, die ganze Zeit von einem wichtigen Quidditchspiel erzählt, wäre es Ratsam, dieses Spiel auch zu beschreiben und nicht einfach unerwähnt zu übergehen. Den Leser freut diese Art des Zeitsprunges sicher nicht.

Kaffe – Das sagen manche Leute zu Kaffee. Öy, jetzt lass misch doch östmo meine Kaffe trinkö, klar!

„Du siehst dir gar nicht mehr ähnlich" – Also, das finde ich auch ein wenig merkwürdig...

unkotzentriert - /kotz/

tuen – tut, tut, tut, tun

Ähm, der Mann von Bellatrix heißt nicht Rabastan, Regulus oder Rudolph. Rabastan ist, soweit ich mich erinnere der Bruder von Bellatrix' Mann, Regulus ist der (!verstorbene!) Bruder von Sirius Black und Rudolph ist das Vieh mit der roten Nase. Bellatrix' Mann heißt Rodolphus.

Was soll den bitte heißen, Harry wäre sehr schwer. Er ist doch dünn und klein. Oder wie jetzt??

Manmanm manche Leute können einfach keine Schlachten schreiben. Ich blick nicht durch...

Zu viele „und" in einem Satz, sind blöd und doof und dumm und nicht schön zu lesen und.....

Von Ödarius 

"Draco tat ein paar schnelle Schritte auf Draco zu und stemmte ihn gegen die Wand". - Danke! Ist draco Schizophren, oder was? Ach nee... das war wohl eine herr-der-ringe-fic und eigentlich war gollum gemeint...zudem ist mir ein bisschen schleierhaft, wie man schritte "tun" kann..._ Man kann schritte tun. Das sagt man manchmal so. Machen oder tun. Schritte gehen, geht aber nun wieder nicht. Nur mal so nebenbei /g/_


	15. Fehler, die Zwölfte

Schon wieder ich! Hijaahhh!

und ein **PROSIT NEUJAHR anstoß !!!!!**

Die Reviews darf ich ja nicht vergessen...

Padfoots Mate – Naja, wirklich funktioniern tuts nicht, aber es geht theoretisch schon. Unten steht noch ein kleiner Text darüber. Zu guten Vorsätzen gehört mein Fleiß zwar nicht, aber ich muss doch meine lange Pause ausbügeln /g/. Rastaban? Oh, Rabastan hatte ich aus einer FF. Eieiei....

Kira Gmork – Ist doch nicht schlimm süchtig nach der Fehlerkiste zu sein, oder /g/. Komm du auch gut ins neue Jahr.

OEDARIUS – Danke für den Link...nur....da ist kein Link. Bei Storys, die Leute aus anderen Ländern geschreiben haben, bin ich immer etwas vorsichtiger. Allerdings sollte mans doch einfach lassen, wenn mans nicht kann, denk ich mal.

so....

Ich weiß wieder Moodys Vornamen! Alastor!

ja...

Und jetzt weiter...

* * *

Schachmenchen – Schachmenschen oder Schachmännchen, die Amok laufen?

Haf – Waf if Haf?

Die schweiß nassen haare – Bommel hat gerade im Sprint einen Fehler verfolgt. Jetzt streicht sie sich die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzt sich an den Computer.

Ist es ungewöhnlich für einen Teenager 16 Jahre alt zu sein? Nun, für Harry schon, wenn gerade Juni ist.

Was im Namen Slytherins ist eine Narge?? (Harrys Narge schmerzte /g/) Oder nein, eine Narge ist das Ding, dass Harrz Potty auf dem Hintern hat. (Ich glaub ich schreib mal ein Buch über Haarz Potty. Haarz Potty 1 bis 4...oder weiter /g/)

Ahja, Voldemort bereitet sich auf den **F**inalen Kampf zwischen Harry Potter und dem Dunklem Lord vor...

Wurmschwanz hat seine Eltern auch verraten? Nicht nur Harrys?

Wenn ihr einem Freund in einem Brief mitteilt, dass ihr euch auf einen Kampf einlasst, der über Leben und Tod entscheidet, würdet ihr in diesen Brief dann schreiben „Mach dir keine Sorgen!" ???

Harry sah Remus immer als einen zweiten Vater, neben Sirius. Was ist denn mit seinem echten Vater? Das ist fies!

Remus hat keine grauen Haare. Jedenfalls nicht im dritten Jahr Harrys. Da hatte er nur angeraute Haare.

Remus Eltern starben auch und hießen James und Lily?Und für ihrenTod wurde Sirius auch verantwortlich gemacht? Vielleicht habe ich aber auch nur was falsch verstanden...vielleicht hats die Autorin aber auch nur komisch geschrieben....

Ich muss schon sagen, Harry macht viele Rechtschreibfehler in seinen Briefen.

Wisst ihr was, wenn einer in einem Brief schreibt „weine nicht um mich" und der Empfänger nicht vorhatte zu weinen, ist das doch ein ziemlicher Korb, oder? /g/

Bitte weine nicht um mich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Nicht wie ein Brudereine Schwester, sondern wie eine Freu einen Mann liebt. – Was ist eine Freu? /am kopf kratz/ und ein Brudereine???

Ich werde Voldemort mit diesem Feuer der Liebe bezwingen oder mit diesem Feuer untergehen. – Das könnte man jetzt auch falsch verstehen...

HarrysStirn sieht aus wie ein Blitz? Ouh, ouh!

Harry hatte nur 4x etwas mit Voldemort zu tun. In Harrys drittem Jahr kam old Voldie nur indirekt vor. 1. Jahr: Voldie in Quirrels...Quirrells (wie wirdn der geschrieben??) Kopf. 2. Jahr: Voldie als Erinnerung aus einem Tagebuch. 3. Jahr: Kein Voldie, nur ein Wurmschwanz, ein Remus und ein Sirius. 4. Jahr: Voldie hat wieder nen Körper. 5. Jahr: Voldie will die Prophezeiung rippen.

(( Lalala.....Bommel liest irgendwie grad zwei fehlerhafte Stories /verwirrt ist/))

Zaubertränke :Erwartung Übertroffen ,Verwandlung :Ohnegleichen ,VgddK :Erwartung Übertroffen, Kräuterkunde : Ohnegleichen ,Zauberkunst : Ohnegleichen ,Geschichte der Zauberrei : Ohnegleichen , Astronomie :Annehmbar ( die Prüfung wird wiederholt ,wegen Gewissen Vorfällen während der Prüfung ), ...... – Das sollen Harrys ZAGs sein? In VgddK ein E und in GdZ ein O. Was hat er denn in Wahrsagen? Vielleicht auch ein O?

...Tatsächlich, ein O in Wahrsagen....mein Weltbild, also dass der Zaubererwelt ist, hinne....

Dumbeldor – Wieso nicht gleich Dambeldor?

Harry runzelte die Stirn ,er wollte fragen ,was Geheim war ,doch im wurde klar ,das es wohl für ihn Geheim sein sollte ,also fragte er wie sie reisen würden – Welch Weisheit! Welch Rechtschreibung! Welch Komma- und Leerzeichensetzung, ,, ....... (grrr...ich hab das doch schon mal erklärt!)

AAAHHH, jetzt ist Ron auch schon ein Mädchen!

Er zückte seinen Zauber und richtete ihn neben Harry. – Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht...

zerschissenem Vorhang – Bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, ob wir das schon mal hatten. Aber ich denke wirklich nicht, dass der Vorhang in der MYSTERIUMSabteilung vollgeschissen war.

„Ist doch egal wer's war, oder? Haupsache ich bin wieder da."sagte Harry zu Ron und Hermine. – Sehr schön, Harry. Natürlich freuen wir uns, dass du wieder da bist. Du bist doch unser Goldjunge...

Kann eine Halle aufstehen? Lebendige Hallen in Hogwarts! Kuhl!

Von OEDARIUS

"Ich weiss nicht warum ich schreibe ein Geschichte das ist so dumm wie dies." - tja, dass ich weiss auch nicht..._Das mich aber interessieren würde. /Yoda-deutsch/_

""Hermine und ich helfen dir gerne", sagte Hermine zu Harry..." - Danke! und Ödarius und ich werden auch in zukunft reviews schreiben! _Bommel und ich suchensolange weiter nach Fehlern....oder Fuhlern..._

Hier noch ein kleiner Text über Schwangerschaften bei Männern. An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich bei Liza.

Die Plazenta, die wichtig für die Versorgung des Fötus ist, wird an ein anderes Organ (z.B. dem Darm) angekoppelt. Über den Blutkreislauf des Mannes, wird dann auch das Kind ernährt. Die Schwangerschaft eines Mannes ist vergleichbar mit einer ektopischen Schwangerschaft einer Frau, welche aber auch öft tötlich endet. Dem Mann müssen viele weibliche Hormone verabreicht werden. Was das bedeutet, brauche ich euch nicht sagen, oder? Die Befruchtung erfolgt im Reagenzglas, dann wird der Fötus in die Bauchhöhle des Mannes eingepflanzt. Per Kaiserschnitt kommt das Kind zur Welt.

Also, naja, es geht. Noch laufen allerdings ja keine schwangere Männer durch die Gegend. Aber wer weiß, wann das kommt...


	16. Fehler, die Dreizehnte

Ihr werdet mich jetzt nicht mehr so schnell los /g/.

Aber zu erst die Reviewantworten...

PadfootLi – Danke für dein Review und den Tipp...oder Tip....zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie das jetzt geschrieben wird..../unschuldig grins/

Padfoot's Mate – Du wirst staunen, es gibt eine Frau, die eine ektopische Schwangerschaft überstanden hat. Das Kind auch. Die Plazenta hat sich einfach den Darm angekoppelt. Es hat funktioniert. Beide leben noch. Das hat Lord Robert, ein Typ von einer Universität (Oxford), sich zum Vorbild genommen und das ganze an drei Paaren ausprobiert, also an den Männern. Ein Kind kam niemals auf die Welt, aber im Prinzip hats ja geklappt. In 50 Jahren wird vielleicht gehen. Aber ich bin nicht überzeugt. So, die auch ein schönes neues Jahr und danke für dein Review.

(Sternchen, Sternchen, Sternchen) – Ich weiß, dass es eine nutzbare Formulierung ist. Sie hat mich nur auf diesen Gedanken gebracht. Meistens habe ich ja dazugeschrieben, dass es nicht wirklich ein Fehler ist. In einem der HP-Bücher, ich weiß leider nicht mehr in welchem, steht, dass Lucius 41 ist. JKR sagt in einem Interview, dass die Rumtreiber und Snape um die 36 seien. Auch, wenn das Alter dieser Charaktere nicht zum selben Zeitpunkt bekannt gegeben wurde, ist der Unterschied noch groß genug, um auszuschließen, dass Lucius und Snape (z.B.) im selben Jahrgang waren. Danke für ein Review.

Liz – Ja, ich musste dich namentlich erwähnen /g/. Danke für dein Review, dir wünsche ich auch ein frohes neues Jahr!

Krabat – Ah, das wusste ich nicht. Ich sehe auch nur selten nach, aus welchem Land die Autoren kommen. Aber da es auch viele Deutsche falsch machen, ist es ja nicht schlimm. Dialektworte finde ich nicht sonderlich schlimm, wenn sie in A/Ns oder so stehen, viele versteht man ja trotzdem, wie z.B. _net, quatschen_ etc. Danke für dein Review.

Und weiter....

Malfy – Noch einer von Harrz Pottys Feinden?

Ich denke mal, dass auch die Mädchen nach den Jahrgängen getrennte Schlafsäle haben. Warum sollte das nur bei den Jungs so sein?

Wahrsagen findet im Nordturm statt, im Nordturm und nicht irgendwo anders. Es sei denn, wir reden von Wahrsagen mit Firenze, das findet allerdings im Erdgeschoss statt, im Erdgeschoss und nicht irgendwo anders.

Draco Felton? Ist der verwandt mit Tom Felton? Und ist Draco Malfoy ein mysteriöser Verwandter von Tom Malfoy? Hä? Moment! Nein, ich peile es nicht....

In der 7. Klasse ist man kein Vertrauensschüler, denke ich mal. Da gibt's doch dann Schulsprecher. Ach ja, ist auch ziemlich unlogisch, wenn es in der 6. noch Vertrauensschüler gibt. Was ist denn dann mit den 5.?

Das Monat – Der, die, das. Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Wer nicht fragt bleibt dumm! Tausend tolle Sachen, die gibt es überall zu sehen, manchmal muss man fragen, um sie zu verstehehehen...

Kleider können Menschen finden?

Das Schwert! Nicht der Schwert!

mucht – Das ist englisch und sollte eigendlich _much_ heißen...

Ander Weg – Hmm....

rum überlegt – Nach überlegt, sieht das aber nicht aus.

Auf King's Cross abgeladen... – AUF? Auf dem Dach jetzt, oder wie?

Mrs.Longbottom, Nevilles Oma, hat eine grüne Tasche auf ihrem Hut?

Amüsant beobachten, ist falsch ausgedrückt. Amüsiert, heißt es!

Er ging zügig auf die große Locke zu und versuchte seine Koffer in den Zug zuhieven, was ihm aber gänzlich misslang – Ah, eine Locke, die nach Hogwarts fährt....faszinierend...

„Ich Terry und du?" – Ich Tarzan, du Jane

So machten sich die beiden auf den weg, sie verstanden sich ziemlich gut. – Ja, so machten sie sich auf den Weg, die Freiheit zu suchen. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

Nach einer wieg langen suche fanden... – Nach was für einer Suche??

er war ender klein – Wie war er??

die Fragenden blich von Harry – Was is los?

Schwarz Haarige – Die schwarzhaarige Bommel freut sich gerade über ihren tollen Fehlerfund.

Rawenclan – Ein neues Haus?

Gegessensatz – hat einer den Satz gegessen, oder wie?

Mit ein gebaut – Leer zeichen überschuss? Wir haben hier allerdings jemanden, der unheilbar daran erkrankt ist, wie es aussieht...

Aprpo – Buchstabenmangel?

Up lode – What the fuck....

‚Man muss schon sehr schusselig sein wenn man sein Kröte andauernd verlor' – Jaja

am ender der Halle stand ein Tisch senkrecht zu den andern Tischen dort waren die Erwachsen – Senkrecht? Meine Güte! Die armen Erwachsenen!

Pantil – Ei, noch mehr Zwillinge!

Hagird – Der Zwergenhaft Freund von Harrz Potty.

Überhubt – Hubbidihubb

Doof gekuckt – Kuckkuck, kuckkuck rufts aus dem Wald. Lasset uns singen, tanzen und springen! Bommel, Bommel, Bommel ist da!

Professor Sprout war eine älter und fest Hexe – Wie?

Prof. Flitwick unterrichtet Zauberkunst!!

Blaise und Harry ging währenddessen ins Bad machten und machten sich Frisch. Sie beklagt sich auch darüber das sie so früh aufstehen mussten, aber was sollten sie machen. Basie meint es hat auch vorteile. „Wir können die Hausaufgeben auch immer erst am Morgen machen und am Abend haben wir Freizeit" – Ähm...sehr schön....

Von OEDARIUS

"Willst du kalt sein wenn du habst dies muetze nicht?" (frage von ron an harry... aber das ist nicht wirklich wichtig, oder?)- ich glaube, da hat jemand mit google eine geschihcte übersetzt... du erwartest jetzt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich zu DIESEM satz noch was sage, oder?!_Nein, erwarte ich nicht. Man, wenn man die Sprache nicht kann, sollte man es doch gar nicht erst versuchen. Auf deine Groß- und Kleinschreibung und den Tippfehler gehe ich jetzt auch nicht ein. War ja schließlich ein Review, da darf man ja Fehler machen /g/._

* * *

Uh, ich war heute ja richtig musikalisch, was? Nein? Dann muss noch mehr her!

Danke, für diese vielen Reviews! Danke, für die lieben Worte! Danke, für diese vielen Fehler! Danke für alles, yeah!

Oi! ich kann nicht mehr aufhören zu singen...lalalala.....Aufwiederlesen!


	17. heul

A/N

Hi Leute, mein Computer ist kaputt. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen...kaputt! Ich komme an nichts mehr ran, was drauf war. Zwei Fehler-Kapitel sind also futsch. Tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid! Es wird jetzt wohl seltener Updates geben, da ich nicht mehr so oft zum Lesen komme und so auch nicht ständig was neues aufschreiben kann. Also, ich wollte euch das nur mal eben mitteilen. Ich werde versuchen, so oft wie möglich neue Kapitel zu schreiben und hochzuladen. Bitte verzeiht mir!

Ich werde mich jetzt damit begnügen den Kopf auf den Schreibtisch zu hauen und mich zu ärgern. So verbleibe ich hochachtungsvoll mit einer Beule,

eure, im Moment arbeitslose und endlos traurige Bommel

P.S.: Danke für eure Reviews, die aus gegebenem Grund nicht beantworten kann.


	18. Fehlerkiste, die vierzehnte Endlich!

Holladiho!

Jaja, ich lebe noch...ich wurde nicht von Fehlerbestien zerrissen...ich bin unversehrt zu euch zurückgekehrt...

Na ja, dann rede ich jetzt auch mal nicht viel um den heißen Brei herum, wie es sonst so meine Art ist, und fange gleich damit an, euch meine neusten Fänge vorzustellen.

Ok, ich muss vorher doch noch was sagen /g: Ich danke all meinen Reviewern!

Jetzt könnt ich meine Jagtrofen...ähh...Jagdtrophäen endlich mit offen stehenden Mündern, heraushängenden Zungen und weit aufgerissenen Augen begutachten. (Oder vielleicht auch mit vielen Gedanken über den Geisteszustand von Menschen, die sich Autoren zu nennen wagen, Lackkrämpfen und tränenden Augen. Aber bitte, macht euch nicht nass /grins/.)

P.S.: Übrigens habe ich mich in letzter zeit eingehend mit der Erforschung von Fehlern beschäftigt. Ja, ich bin zu einigen sehr beunruhigenden Ergebnissen gekommen. Dazu aber weiter unten mehr. Tja, ch bin jetzt nicht mehr nur Jäger und Phantom, nein, jetzt bin ich ebenfalls Professor und Doktor für Rechtschreib-Medizin. Also, Phantom Professor Doktor Bommel Fehlerjäger...oda so...

Ai, jetzt aber los!

Berdigung – Berdigung...Berdigung...tjaa...das ist...etwas, das sich nicht in meinem Gehirn befindet...

Dementsprechendalso – Diagnose: Leerzeichenmangel!

Zurück zu ziehen – Oh, vielleicht ja doch Leerzeichenüberschuss.

Einiger maßen – Wohl doch der Überschuss, was...

Ich habe außerdem noch Kommamangel und Punkteüberschuss feststellen müssen. Tja, da sehe ich wenig Hoffnung.

Lilly, Lilli, Lili...nein, nein, nein, das ist alles falsch! Die gute Frau heißt Lily. (Übrigens auch nicht Lilie Töpfer... Übersetzer)

Eine mittelgroße Kiste – Hmm...jetzt wissen wir schon , wie groß, oder?

Oje, das wird ja immer schlimmer. Ausrufezeichenüberschuss auch noch. Tja, da kann das beste Chirurgen...ähh...Rechtschreib-Polizisten-Team nichts mehr tun.

Kunst voll – Künstlerische Freiheit oder der schon diagnostizierte Leerzeichenüberschuss?

Tränen rannten ihm über die Wangen – Ich weiß jetzt ehrlich nicht, ob man das so sagt. Ich dachte eher: Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Bei dem Wort ‚rannten' stelle ich mir immer so kleine Wassertropfen mit Gesichtern, Händen und Füßen vor die einem über das Gesicht rennen. Sagt mir doch bitte, ob das jetzt ein Fehler war oder nicht.

Ich habe ein neues Opfer gefunden, dass dem Punkteüberschuss verfallen ist. Wird dies der Untergang sein? Tragisch!

Seine Haaren die nie alt so ordentlich aussahen waren noch mehr verwuselt. – Das Plural von Haar ist Haare. Man kann auch ‚das Haar' sagen. Damit meine ich jetzt natürlich das ganze Haar, was auf so einem Kopf wuchert. Was mit ‚alt' gemeint ist, weiß ich nicht wirklich. Vielleicht sind die Haare alt? Verwuselt. Harrys Frisur wird oft umgangssprachlich beschrieben. Also, das ist kein Problem.

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich immer ‚vielleihct' anstatt ‚vielleicht' schreibe. Kleiner Dreher. Falls ihr sowas also mal in meiner Kiste entdeckt, bringt mich nicht gleich um, ja. Ich treff halt leider immer zu erst das h und dann das c. Passiert mir leider ziemlich oft. Sorry!

Ein fiepen – Ich denke, so was nennt man nominalisiertes Verb. (Ein Fiepen, das Fiepen usw usf)

Farben sind Adjektive und werden daher klein geschrieben. Bitte achten sie darauf. Bei Missachtung könnte es zu einer Abstoßung der Rechtschreibung in ihrem Gehirn kommen.

'Tschuldigung, aber Hermine hat keine blonden Haare. Ihr Schopf ist braun.

Man schreibt ‚isst', wenn man vom Essen spricht. Nicht ‚ist'. Das schreibt man, wenn man vom sein spricht. (Übrigens nicht ‚Seien'. Wo wir schon dabei sind: Auch nicht ‚Tuen' oder noch schlimmer, ‚Tuhen'. Ganz simpel: Tun.)

„Ich komme Freunde, Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermine." – Ach bitte!

Ich habe etwas entdeckt! Es ist grausam! NOMENIGNORATION! (Oder auch Groß- und Kleinschreibungsnichtbeachtung...oder so...)

Basisiert – basiert reicht vollkommen und ganz total.

Hell Blau – Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Fehlerkiste einigen ziemlich am Arsch vorbei geht. (Joke:) )

zu wachs – Erstens: ZUSAMMEN! Zweitens: GROß! ...manne...

Artzt – Och bitte!

Mitten ins Wort einen grOßen Buchstaben zu setzen, ist eigendlich nicht die feine rechtschreibende Art. Tz, tz.

Sie sind unglücklich, weil niemand ihnen zuhört und ihre Karriere als Autor vor dem Ruin steht? Klarer Fall, Sie leiden unter Punktemangel! Hier die Lösung: Schule – Deutschunterricht! Vier Mal in der Woche einnehmen und ihre Probleme sind gelöst. Nie mehr Punktemangel! Bei Risiken oder Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie bitte Ihre Lehrerin oder die Bommel!

öffnenbare Kiste – Ich denke, wir wissen was gemeint ist, allerdings bezweifele ich, dass dieses Wort existiert.

Ein gewisser James Potter spuckte die ganze Zeit in meinen Gedanken herum... – Ih!

‚War' kommt von ‚ist', ‚wahr' kommt wahrlich von ‚wahr'.

Hogwars – Die Antwort der Zauberer auf Star Wars?

Die Welle der mysteriösen Rechtschreibkrankheiten geht weiter: Doppelus-Moppelus-Wahnus (DMW)!

Immer mehr Autoren neigen dazu Zeitreisen machen zu müssen. Eine schier unerklärliche Sucht, wie es scheint.

Grimmelmaud Platz – Wer wohnt denn da?

Sirius spricht mit sich selbst in der dritten Person? Ist ja interessant!

Schildkrötentauben – Ich denke, dass hier dem Übersetzer ein leicht schwerer Fehler unterlaufen ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass von Turteltauben die Rede war...Turteldoves...

Harry spricht ebenfalls mit sich selbst in der dritten Person. Das findet die Bommel nun wirklich schon mehr als interessant. Sie fragt sich, ob das vielleicht eine neue Mode bei den Zauberern ist.

Unser Held namens Harry kann sich in eine Ader verwandeln. Das ist ja mal was! In was verwandelt sich Hermine? In ein Gehirn?

Cousenk – Ich glaube, das ist eine echte Rarität! Richtig ist Cousin. Wem das zu schwer ist, kann auch Vetter schreiben.

Bernd Weasley – Bernd das Wiesel und Bernd das Brot. Das sind Cousenks /heftig nick/

Also, noch einmal zum mitdenken: Nach einem Komma wird klein geschrieben, okay!

Riesenvollidiot – Jo, das ist natürlich ein kleines bisschen idiotisch...

Paarings – Klarer Fall von Sprachenvermischteris!

Persöhnlich – Hat das was mit einem Sohn zu tun?

**Zum Schluss:**

Liebe Leser und Autoren. Die folgende Liste zeigt alle bekannten Rechtschreib-Krankheiten, gegen die sie sich schnellstens impfen lassen sollten. Für eine Impfung wenden Sie sich bitte mit einem Review an mich, Prof. Dr. Med. Bommel Fehlerjäger. Noch übernimmt die Bundes-Rechtschreib-Krankenkasse die Kosten. Ich warne sie, diese Krankheiten können äußerst gefährliche Ausmaße annehmen!

Doppelus-Moppelus-Wahnus (DMW)

Lautschriftera 

Konjugierunfähigkeit (KU)

Sprachenvermischteris (SV)

Satzbau-Falschbau (SBFB)

Nomenignoration (GKSNB)

M-N-Verwechselung (MNV)

Neuworterschaffung (NWE)

Buch- und Fehlerkisten-Nichtbeachtung (BFNB)

Allgemeine Rechtschreibungs-Rebellionitis (ARSR)

Vergessiatis vonus wichtigenin Buchinhaltiatis (VvvBI)

Wiederholoterie 

Übertriebenus Künstleriphere Freiheit (ÜKF)

Allgemeine hochdosierte Fehlermachung (AhdFm) Wenn Sie von dieser Erkrankung betroffen sind, wenden sie sich bitte sofort an einen Beta-Leser. Eine Heilmethode ist noch nicht gefunden.

Außerdem können Sie von Prof. Dr. Med. Bommel Fehlerjäger Medikamente zur Prophylaxe gegen Zeitreisen, Punktemangel, Punkteüberschuss, Leerzeichenmagel, Leerzeichenüberschuss, Ausrufe- sowie Fragezeichenüberschuss und –Mangel, Kommamangel und Kommaüberschuss verschrieben bekommen. Die Medikamente sind in allen Apotheken erhältlich. Genaueres auf Nachfrage.

Falls Sie bei sich oder anderen Personen Krankheiten entdecken, die nicht hier aufgeführt sind, wenden sie sich bitte per Review an mich. Ich bitte Sie, mir die Umstände und das Krankheitsbild zu erläutern, damit ich zu einer eingehenden Untersuchung fähig bin. Danke!

Erschreckend, was...


	19. Fehler, die Fünfzenhte

_Joar, ich mal wieder..._

_Ich gehe jetzt zur Abwechslung mal wieder auf die Reviews ein, für die ich mich natürlich herzlich bedanke._

_Kira Gmork: Schön, dass du in die Kiste zurückgefunden hast. Du solltest dich aber impfen lassen, wenn du verschont bleiben willst. Die Erreger dieser Krankheiten sind leicht zu übertragen. Nach gesunden Fingern, wie deinen suchen sie, glaub mir._

_Itza: Ja, dass das Januar heißt wurde mir schon gesagt. Allerdings passte ein Monat überhaupt nicht in den Satz rein._

_IchBinDerTod: Uh, ich denke, da habe ich mich schon wieder verdreht. So wie bei ‚vielleihct' .°°_

_Bosch1990: Bin ja dabei, bin ja dabei._

_Knuddelgirl: Ja, es ist schön, wieder da zu sein. So, jetzt könnte es pieksen. Gut, die Impfungen hast du überstanden. Hier hast du auch noch ein Rezept, dass du bitte bald mit in eine Apotheke nimmst. Danke!_

_Meta Capricorn: Ja, das Buch bestelle ich mir demnächst mal. Ich habe es schon in einem Katalog gesehen. Danke für den Fehler. Weiter unten siehst du ihn._

_Silver Moonstone - Dein Vorschlag ist gut, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie ich die Sache mit dem 'dass und das' erklären soll. Ich weiß zwar, wann was zu schreiben ist, aber wirklich erklären kann ich das nicht. Ich überlege es mir mal. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, mir eine kleine Erklärung dafür zusammen zubasteln, die jeder versteht. Das Problem ist ja, dass sie wohl niemand verstehen würde. _

**_Bevor es weitergeht, noch eine kleine Werbung: Sie finden Online-Translater genauso dumm und witzig wie Bommel? Dann sind Sie in der Übersetzungskiste genau richtig. Lachen sie sich über das, was diese Übersetzer ausspucken schlapp! Ganz neu, hier bei FFnet: Die Übersetzungskiste! (Erfunden und gesponsert von Bommel)_**

**_

* * *

_**

- Punkt, Komma? Punkt, Komma, Strich, fertig ist das Mondgesicht. (.,-)

dass Fenster – Kann ja nicht wahr sein! Diese Autorin schreibt JEDES ‚das' mit zwei ‚s'! Gibt's jetzt auch noch „S-Überschuss"?

einzigster – Nein, dieses Wort existiert nicht. ‚Anderster' übrigens auch nicht. (Anders, anderster, Michael Anders? Einziger, einzigster, am einzigsten?)

Animagus! Einzahl! Animagus!...nicht Animagi….

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kunste – Tschuss!

Wisst ihr, was Harry für einen Überschuss hat? Na? Hm? Erstarrungsüberschuss!

Woas? Harry hat mehr ZAGs als Hermi? Nee!

Besonderst – Und wieder so was...besonderst, besonderster, am besondersten...

Top Sicret – Es ist keinen Tag, an dem dir nicht ein „Denglisch" über den Weg läuft...

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, ich habe jedenfalls einen Bären" – Joar, Dumbledores Haustier ist ein Bär. (Von Meta Capricorn)

duch zu besuchen – Das ist unheilbar, denke ich….

Mergt – Oh je...

Word – Dass ich dieses Word...äh...Wort in einer deutschen FF entdecke habe ich wirklich nicht erwartet.

vergangenhei – So hat man das nicht mal in der Vergangenheit geschrieben, als die Rechtschreibung noch nicht erfunden wurde.

Lily (nicht Lili) war im gleichen Jahrgang wie James.

Tuhrm – Hach ja, so was liebe ich...

Endschuldige – Entschuldigung, aber das ist so nicht richtig!

Kretik – Ich glaube, dieser Autor hat in seinem Leben noch nicht sehr viel Kritik bekommen. Wäre aber vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht gewesen.

Viel spas! – Dem werde ich haben.

Nimphadora – Ney, ney!

Bom-be – Ähm…jaahh….was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen?

Zau-berstab – Braucht jemand die Nummer von einem Bestattungsunternehmen für einen kleinen Autor, der in jemandem gestorben ist?

Hey, hey, vielleicht gibt es für den Minni-Autoren doch noch Hoffnung! Aus Bibilotheke wurde Bibliothek!

Las uns die alteruhigstellen und dann die anderen reinlassen – Eben ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung...

Si-rius – Och nö...

Jahrgangestuffe – Wird wohl sowas wie Jahrgangsstufe heißen.

Ein Gegenstand. Zwei Namen. Truhe und Schatulle. Ich denke, da gibt es schon einen ganz kleinen, winzigen, minimalen Unterschied.

Die Gardinen von Mrs. Black können auch schreien. Also ich will nicht in diesem haus leben müssen...

„Du bist also Harry."Harry nickte zustimmend. – Also irgendwas gefällt mir an diesem Satz nicht.

Hemmt – Das ist was zum Anziehen.

Getahnd – Glücklicherweise konnte ich dem Satz entnehmen, um was es sich hier handelt. Das echte Wort ist hinter diesen völlig falschen Schreibweise gut versteckt. Dass es groß geschrieben ist irritiert ebenso wie die merkwürdige Anreihung der Buchstaben. Hier ist des Rätsels Lösung: getarnt.

Georg und Fred Wesley – Die geheimnisvollen Nachbarn von nebenan?

Malfox – Uuii!

Mad-Ey Moody – Ey, Moody, wats up?

ebbend – Entweder Dialekt oder irgend etwas, was mit dem Meer zu tun hat.

Ahja, am Vorabend des 31. Juli backten Harry und Co schon ihre Sachen. So konnten sie etwas länger schlafen, da der Hogwarts-Express erst um 11.00 Uhr los fahren würde. Hey, der Zug fährt am ersten September! Und warum die Kinners ihre Sachen backen, weiß ich echt net.

„Bohr ich tick aus." – das kann ja nur von Ron kommen. („Boar, ich tick aus!")

Nogtonggasse – Wo das ist, kann ich euch leider nicht sagen...(Verdammt, jetzt hab ich mich verschluckt /hust/lach/röchel/ )

Hogsmad – Da leben viele verrückte Eber.

Es sehr wenn in Sätzen fehlen...

Bellatris Lestrang – Wer kenn sie nicht!

Kartnatrappen – Hmm...

Harry ist ein ‚es'? Da würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hat.

untertannen – Jaja, Voldemort und seine schwarzen Tannen...

Tronse – Bitte, fragt mich nicht!

winklebnsgs – Nein, nicht fragen!

Aufschluh – Aufschuh? Aufschlug!

dagen –Degen oder dagegen? Vielleicht ja doch, was ganz anderes...

handgreifloch – ih!

Sie lest nichts unversucht – Ja, dass Hermine viel liest wissen wir ja, aber ist da wirklich lesen gemeint?

in Ihre Haus Pantoffeln – Ich hab da was an der Groß- und Kleinschreibung und an der Worttrennung auszusetzen!

Hermine ging zu Fenster – Ey, Alter, was machst du heut? Isch geh fett zu Fenster, weißt du, Lan!

Es gibt anscheinend wirklich Leute, die den Anblick einer Schule zutiefst genießen. Bäh!

Eulen können aufgehen? Ach nee, ich glaube hier ist die Tür gemeint. Man sollte darauf achten, was man so schreibt...

Wow, viermal in einem Satz die Zeit zu wechseln ist ein echter Rekord! Ich rug mal gerade die Leute vom Guinnes-Buch an.

Ähm...Sirius ist eigentlich durch einen steinernen Torbogen gefallen, nicht durch eine Tür...

Eine Freund von Hermine braut Hermine? Ein Hermine-Trank? Vielleihct ist ja doch brauchen gemeint.

hole Sicherheitsstufe – Jaa...


End file.
